Too Sexy For James Potter
by Riauna
Summary: Lily Evans was always thought of as the meek quiet one that nobody could remember. Now in 7th year, James Potter does something very stupid that brings the fire out. You already know he nails her so read the damn thing
1. Chapter 1

1

Hey, I've decided that I think I am going to write a story for every pairing or category I like, so this is my shot at a Lily and James fic. I don't own any of the characters, I am just a sad bored adult looking to blow off responsibilities for a bit. Enjoy:)

Lily had never been popular, she had never even been thought of as hot. She didn't mind though, as long as nobody noticed her, then things would be alright. She was currently sitting in the Astronomy tower gazing at stars. It was definitely way past curfew, but she didn't care. The truth was, she broke rules all the time. Everyone thought she was the perfect bookworm just begging for the teacher's approval. The truth was, when she left here, she was leaving for somewhere far away, maybe even travel the world. Sure, she would miss her father...but would anyone but him miss her. She ran a hand through her flaming red hair as the wind blew freely. She loved the wind, most of all when she was this high up, it was the closest thing to flying she had.

She ducked in a dark corner when she heard two voices coming up towards her. She recognized the two as soon as she saw them, James Potter and Sirius Black, part of the infamous Marauders. She was lucky they didn't know who she was, she could easily be caught in one of their pranks. She watched as James leaned back against a wall, a smirk plastered on his handsome features. This was the Headboy, and because she was Headgirl, she made it so she avoided him at all costs. It was only the second day she's been back, so it's been easy this far.

"So tell me James, did you really nail the blonde with the DSL's?" Sirius asked as he too leaned up against the wall.

"Oh yeah, but she talked too much, wanted to know what I was thinking about." Sirius laughed as he thought back to a few girls he banged that were like that.

"Between us, we must have banged every girl our age in this school." Sirius commented as he thought about it.

"No, we still have one more that not even you could dare to touch." James replied in a bored manner. This caught Sirius' interests however.

"Oh, and who would this fair maiden be?"

"The Headgirl this year, Livvy-whats-her-name"

"Oh, the ogre." Both boys peeled with laughter as they thought about the meek redhead they saw every once in a while. "Bet you couldn't nail her though, she probably has a chastity belt with charms set to go off the moment she even tries to move her finger close enough to masturbate." James laughed hard at that one, and then seemed to stop, as if thinking about something.

"You know what, I bet I could nail that Vivvy girl, or whatever the hell her name is, after all, I am James Potter."

"Well you do share the Heads Dorms with her."

"Yeah, but I never see her."

"Well I'll give you a month to date her and fuck her. Unless of course, you don't think you can do it."

"Padfoot, I am the man to do this, pussys pussy, she will never know what hit her." The two boys laughed a bit more before heading to the kitchens for a snack. Lily stepped out of hiding enraged. Who did they think they were, treating her like some slab of meet. Lily had never been known for a temper, always meek and shy, but James Potter would get what was coming to him, she swore it.

000000

So wacha think, R/R


	2. Chapter 2

1Authors note- I just wanted to comment on a comment I received. I don't know why people write stories about James not knowing who Lily is, but I will say why I did. Fanfiction is OUR own version of what we would WANT to happen, that's why it is Fan( us the people who love these books and the characters in them) Fiction (not real, not following the REAL thing, but our own personal outlook on what we wish could happen). Not everything must follow the books, it's no fun that way, so you let yourself write with no restrictions and let the vibes flow. Thank you for the time and hopefully I pissed off as many possible with that statement, cause lets face it, pissing people off can be soooooo much fun:) enjoy. Oh, and I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the people in the books, I'm just borrowing a few things to create something of my own thoughts.

Lily already knew what to expect when she watched James Potter lazily stalk over to her after Charms class. He wore his heartbreaker smirk and gave a little wink to Sirius, but Lily knew what he was about.

"Lily right?"he questioned shooting her another smile. Lily didn't smile back.

"Yeah, how many people did you have to ask to get it?" Lily questioned without a hint of humor in her voice. James was taken back, he couldn't even count how many he had to ask to be honest, she was just another ghost in the system.

"Why Lily, I've always known your name, after all, a girl like you, not too hard to forget." Lily rolled her eyes as she made sure she had everything. She didn't even say goodbye before turning around to leave. James grabbed her wrist real quick and spun her around a little harsher then he had meant to.

"Wait, please wait." ok, so if the first approach wouldn't work, well he would try for the shy guy approach.

"Potter, I've got places to be." James tried his best to not look so offended, most girls would have dropped before his feet by now.

"Listen...I'm really sorry if I've offended you in any way, I was just...umm...well...uh...I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"Oh spit it out already." Lily interrupted in frustration, honestly, who the hell did this guy think he was fooling. James was a little put out now, never did he get this type of reaction. He guessed he took too long to answer cause he went to wave bye to Remus real quick and Lily was gone.

"Shit!" he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, there had to be an easier way to do this.

Lily didn't think he would actually go through with that stupid sick plan of his. She should have expected it she guessed, she let things get to this. Never before had she ever stuck up for herself, or even stood up to just be like "hey, I'm still here." Not even when she was home, she just let her sister walk all over her, let her mom ignore her, and her father abuse her. She just asked for these things. She plopped down on her bed and put her head in her hands, there had to be a way to let people know this shit wouldn't fly, she had a whole school year left to deal with these people, she just didn't know how to go about changing herself, was it too late?

James has spent a week trying to get Lily's attention, each time she had always seemed to escape. It surprised him more then anything. He found himself with Sirius, Peter, and Remus in the Astronomy tower, mainly to evaluate his process, Remus had strongly disapproved of their little game, and Peter...well Peter was just there to watch.

"See James, I knew you couldn't do this." Sirius said as he continued to mock his friend's abilities.

"Fuck you Sirius, my month isn't up yet!"

"No, Fuck you, face it, this pussys not falling for it and it's pissing you off, you might as well give up now. After all, this is pathetic, even Peter could have nailed her by now." James scowled as he glanced out the window.

"Now Sirius, honestly, You two are getting too into this and someone is going to get hurt." Remus commented as he put a book down he had been reading.

"Oh come one Remus, nobody actually _important_ is going to get hurt, it's only a game, and if James isn't the man to do the task, then well I guess we just see who the best player in this school REALLY is." James immediately jumped to Sirius' bait.

"Oh really Sirius, did you want to up the standards then?" James asked as he glanced away from the window. A huge grin immediately formed on Sirius' face.

"Why Prongs, that's a great idea. I think I have the perfect thing in mind too."

"Oh, and what would that be."

"Until your time is up with miss Vill,"

"Lilly!" Remus corrected while still reading his book.

"Sorry, _LILLY_, while your with the twat, you can't be fucking around either, you have to be the obedient committed pussy, which means you can't be fucking those Hufflepuff 6th years for right now. You must be totally devoted until you get your goal and are done, I'll even give you an extra month to complete your task." James thought about it for a moment before walking up to Sirius and sticking out his hand to shake on it."

"Why Sirius, you doubt me too much." The two boys laughed but James could almost hear his dick cursing at him, after all, even James knew this could passably be a long two months. "Sorry buddy, prides pride." he thought to his dick as he turned around and walked back towards the window.

"I hope you two know what your doing," Remus commented quietly. Secretly, James hoped he did too.

Two nights since the extra luggage to the bet and James found himself rushing to catch Lily right before the Head's meeting. She however had reached Dumbledore's office first, pissing him off even more. Not getting laid in two nights could make a guy more irritable. When he reached the man's office, he spotted Lily already in a polite conversation talking about the inner workings of something called...electricity.

"Why mister Potter, right on time, glad to see your taking your Head duties seriously," Dumbledore commented jokingly. James didn't want to admit he was only here on time in hopes of catching Lily.

"Well that's me sir, Mr. Responsible." Lily rolled her eyes as she focused her attention to Dumbeldore.

"Well this meeting will be nice and short, don't worry. As we all know, the past few years have been extremely tense with the coming of Voldemort and all." Dumbeldore was proud to find neither of the two tensed up at the name being spoken aloud. "And from this, well the students haven't had something of real relaxation around here, something to focus their total attentions from the outside world for just a bit. I would like the two of you to work together to form something for them. It will require you two to be working very closely, and I'll need that cooperation for the entire year, so it might be better if you both are always sleeping in the assigned Dorms this year." Dumbeldore was eyeing James closely on this one. The two nodded in understanding before being released for the night.

James couldn't believe his luck, what better way then to get Lily to warm up to him, she practically HAD to. Lily also seemed to be thinking about this as they made their way back to their Dorm.

"So Lily...any ideas on what we could do?" James asked in effort to make a conversation.

"No, but you should have known that already Potter. You're the one these students want to go to when looking for a good time, where as they don't even know my name. So what could I passably know about having fun?" James was a little shocked at her bluntness towards her status in this school. But if she already knew...he wondered why she didn't do anything to fix it. They made the rest of the way back in silence, plus Lily kept purposely walking at a faster pace.

"Goodnight Potter." she muttered and before he could even answer back with one of his seductive goodnights, he door was closing, he heard the lock, and he was left along, his penis yelling at him to get it some action before it forgot what sex was.

Well, R/R, tell me wacha think:)


	3. Chapter 3

1

How many times must I say, this Wont be like the 'real' Lily and James Potter, this is my take on what could have happened if I had my way and If I choose to make them out of characters then Fuck off and read something else because if you don't have something real to criticize, like my grammar cause I know that sucks, then Fuck off and read something you like, damn it.

Back to the rest of you cool people, thank you so much for being patient, I have been out of town and I know it has been to long for me since I have posted, I do hope you enjoy:)

00000000000000000000000000000

Lily was very proud of her skills on avoiding James. She knew it couldn't last, she even wondered if Dumbledore was on James' side or something. She walked to the Head's Dorm to find James sitting in front of the fire as if waiting for Lily to come back. Lily had to admit, damn did he look sexy, wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants, his well toned skin taunted her as if saying, "ha ha, look what you can't have." She went to go towards he room but for once James happened to be quicker.

"Lily wait...we should at least be able to talk, you heard Dumbledore last week, we need to work together. Lily stood in one place, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well...talk. If you talk long enough something intelligent might even come out...but don't get your hopes up Potter." James continued to be surprised with each new outburst.

"Do you want to sit down first, it's not very good conversation if you are always looking to bolt for the door." Lily thought over her options for a moment, the door seemed like a very good place to bolt. "Lily, please..." Lily wanted to laugh at his attempts. Still she walked to a chair and lazily sat down, her body poised in a bored manner.

"Well Potter, talk." James was a bit taken back...once again. It took a moment for him to catch his composure.

"Well I was just thinking, we do have to work together this year, and I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, we could get to know each other...maybe you could tell me about yourself?" Lily raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Right...Ok, I'll start. Well My name is James Potter...I'm not an alcoholic...I like Quiditch. And pranks, and,"

"And BETS," Lily interrupted with a stone like expression. "The kind of bets where you look at the most virgin like out there, try to...how did you put it, oh yes, '_nail her'_ just so your pride will shoot up a bit. See James, I like bets too, and I have one of my own, this is a flower your NOT plucking. Goodnight James, I really feel like I know you." Lily ended sarcastically. Glad to see James temporarily out of his game she rushed to her room, the only sound made was the lock to Lily's door.

00000000000000000000

James didn't know what to say, how did he answer that? He needed some time to chill, so to the kitchens it was. He was glad to see Remus Lupin there as well.

"Moony, your out late." Remus smiled as a seat appeared for James.

"How are things going with Lily?" James didn't want to admit defeat so soon, after all...her knowing couldn't mean the total end...could it?

"Great, I do feel she's getting close though." Remus snorted in laugher as he glanced at the freshly cooked steak before him.

"Right James...Right."

0000000000000000

It was almost ending the first month, Lily hoped the bet only continued one month, then she could get back to her life before she became an object for some asshole. She was sorting through the mail when she received a letter from her mother...she hadn't heard from the women since she started Hogwarts. Her father, pleased to find his daughter was something more then just ordinary, embraced his daughter's magic, while her mother and sister moved away in hopes of disconnecting themselves from such...a freak.

_Be in your father's home in two days to get whatever it is he wants to give you, along with the rest of your shit. Petunia is de-freaking your room as I write this._

Lily was confused, why would her father not write her himself unless... However she did understand. It was only a matter of time before he knew.

0000000000000000000000

James was shocked to find Lily gone for two whole days, it was unlike her to miss any of her classes, then again...was it really? He didn't actually know, in fact, he didn't know her at all.

When she did return, though he had admitted her knew nothing really about her, something was different. At dinner, she didn't eat, she just stared, well not even that. It was like she had temporarily left her body. Though he knew he shouldn't care, blaming it on curiosity, he needed to know what was up. As expected she had barricaded herself in her room, it took all the skills he knew to unlock her spells, but by the time he got the door opened she was already asleep. She had been crying, her puffy eyes gave that away. He did have to admit...she was kind of cute when she slept. Curiosity once again struck a blow and he found himself looking around.

She didn't really have much, pictures of what looked like her and her father, but only one that looked like an actual family portrait. It was the largest picture she had and it was placed firmly on her mirror. A blonde headed women was holing a seven-year-old horse faced girl, while the father held the five-year-old Lily in his arms. Lily looked so happy...not the Lily who walked these halls. Lily shifted slightly, her fingers delicately clenching to the blanket. He found himself actually wanting to know her a bit, but he quickly shook it off as just another way to get in her pants. His penis almost seemed to be yelling at him at his decision to up these standards. He would need to get some soon.

000000000000000000000000

Lily woke the next morning to find James asleep in one of the chairs in their living room quarters. He actually looked kind of cute, but she would never admit it. The trip to her father's was as expected, Voldemort had learned of the prophecy and sent a warning through her father. She wasn't allowed to go to the funeral, her mother reminded her every second that it was Lily's fault he was dead. She felt numb, she deeply wished to feel alive once more, but nothing could do that, her world was gone and not even pain seemed to register through her. Was she dead? She couldn't tell any more. James sensed another presence and his eyes shot open, there stood Lily in a long t-shirt and a pair of silky blue boxers. He silently cursed his manhood for making him think this girl could be even decently cute. Lily noticed his eyes, she hadn't even registered her own already flowed with tears.

"Lily?" he questioned softly. She stood there silent, her body unmoving, she needed to feel...alive again. Was it possible, would it ever be? "Lily? Lily are you in there?"

"Take me Potter!" It wasn't a request, but a demand.

"End your bet and fucking take me!" He was completely thrown off...this wasn't Lily, she would never.

"Just don't stare Potter, fucking fuck me and end your bet...this may be your only chance."

"But..."

"Fuck Me!"

0000000000000000000

Well? R/R


	4. Chapter 4

1

I would like to thank grannyhpfan for pointing out something wrong with the storyline, it is fixed and hopefully there aren't too many more. My issue is I hate going back to seriously edit because I find myself changing the direction I originally intended, then sometimes I never have a direction and that's fun too. Anyways, enjoy, thank you again for all the reviews:)

00000000000000000000000000

Lily woke up in a deep sweat...that dream had felt too real. Plus, she knew not even in her current state of mind would she ever think of ...well you know...with Potter. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. Just a few pictures sat next to it, the one of everyone had been her favorite, bringing hope that something would change for the better. She knew now that dream could never be true, her father was gone and he was the only one who could have done it. She let out a tired sigh and quickly got changed into her school uniform. Grabbing her books she walked out, even though all she wanted to do was stay. Sitting in the chair asleep was James...he looked just like he did in her dream, except cuter. She ignored that unwanted thought and began walking to the door. She was almost there too when a hand gently tugged on hers.

"James?" Lily could have sworn he was asleep, how did he move so fast, then she reminded herself of those damn Quiditch skills.

"Lily...I wanted to talk." Lily almost laughed, had he seriously not gotten the hint.

"We did talk, don't you remember."

"That is why I wanted to talk to you again." Lily stayed quiet as she waited for him to continue.

"How did you know of the bet?"

"How long were you planning on going through with it?"

"2 months...that was my limit." Lily laughed bitterly as she shifted the books in her arms.

"Still think your going to win." James let a cocky grin appear on his face as he stepped a bit closer.

"I guess that depends on you." He let his body get very close to her as he leaned his head in closer. "It could be for your best interest if you do." He whispered seductively, the heat brushing against her ear.

"And why would that be." Just as quick as he leaned in James was standing 3 ft. in front of her.

"Now why would I spoil the surprise." Lily only smirked before turning around to leave. He watched her figure disappear for breakfast, that approach actually seemed to have the most effect. He smiled with arrogance as he formulated his next plan, oh yes, James Potter would be getting laid, he swore it.

0000000000000000

Lily knew she should have pushed him away and hit him...but she just felt too tired. What scared her was the thought she might give in, just cave like everything else around her as. It wasn't even that she liked him or anything, actually she hated him...a lot. That dream did scare her though cause everything did feel...really good, and that was the big problem. James Potter had made her...feel something. She pulled her hair up and continued down to breakfast. James Potter annoyed her, he made a stupid bet, was cocky about it to HER, yet the thought still lingered that hey...maybe she should just sleep with him. If it could make her feel something. But no, Lily Evans was not that kind of girl.

If James Potter wanted to play with her head, then she should just play back. It could always help her get her mind off of her father, then again, wasn't that what going to classes was for. No, her father was not someone she could just forget over night. He had stood by her when noone else had, something that she treasured more then anything else, her father's love. Her trip back to his house didn't help anything though. She learned that her sister was getting married, and was getting their father's house. It angered Lily, her sister did not deserve that house, she and their mother had left that house and the man who had worked for it just because they didn't want their name ruined by having a freak in the family, who were they to get that house.

So lost in thoughts, she didn't even notice how fast she made it to breakfast, but when she got there she found she still wasn't hungry. She resorted to picking at her food like a three-year-old would to it's vegetables. Nobody noticed however, they all had their friends to keep them occupied, Lily wished she had friends like that, but the last friend she had was when she was ten, a kid named Kevin who liked sports and pushing prissy girls into water, then again...he was ten. Last she heard his family moved away one summer while Lily and Petunia were at camp, she never got to even say goodbye. Before she knew it, it was time for class, but to be honest, she really didn't want to go. Now, as I have mentioned before, Lily was not the good kid everyone thought she was, she skipped classes quite a few times, just nobody noticed. She knew that if she decided to dip out of class today, well, it would be the same as every other time, so going to the Quiditch pitch seemed like such a better idea. Nobody knew she even had a broom, she never went to the games, or any social event, quite a few times she found herself sneaking to Hogsmead or other places she had no business being at but it seemed like a good idea at the time. This would just be another one of those times, flying might help, flying could take her mind off of anything.

00000000000000000

James was hoping to catch Lily after class, after all, she had planned to go today. So imagine his shock when he shows up but the redhead doesn't.

"Hey Sirius, have you seen Lily anywhere?" he asked afterwards as they walked towards their next class, Potions.

"Who?"

"Lily, the girl my dick is temporarily holding out for!"

"Oh yeah, no, wasn't she in class."

"She hasn't been in class all week." Remus and Peter caught up with the two, Peter had just been warned about a few failing marks.

"So what, the girl hasn't been in class, maybe she's sick."

"Sirius, I share my living space with her, I saw her this morning, she's not sick." Sirius sent James a look that said 'why would I care' causing James to let out a loud sigh.

"Fuck it, you want to just go to the pitch, Potions with the Slytherins wouldn't be too much fun." A smile immediately appeared on Sirius' face at the thought of ditching class.

"Do you really need to ask, Moony, Wormtail, what do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Not again, I thought we agreed to attend classes this year." Remus started with what sounded like a lecture coming on.

"Yeah, we can't get into too much trouble this year." Peter squeaked.

"Then you two go back to class, me and James will actually live our lives." With that, the two took off running for freedom that was the Quiditch Pitch. Remus watched he two and shook his head. The two were his friends, but he really wished they would just grow up sometimes. Still, he had Peter to go back with him, though someone with a little more brains could have worked better.

00000000000000000000

Lily felt free, doing dives, hanging upside down right before going 0-70 in just a few seconds time, she felt...alive. She didn't need James to feel. She found how foolish she had been, and the more she flew, the more she thought about how easy this would all be. Yes, she had played the part of the timid girl, but inside, she was a true Redhead at heart. She made her broom go faster, circling around the Pitch trying her best to gain maximum speed. So lost, she hadn't even noticed the two eyes watching her. The boys below were in shock, they knew who it was, just couldn't believe it was her.

"James...why is she not on the team?" Sirius questioned as he watched the girl make a dive before lifting towards the air at the last second. Never had the two seen such confidence.

"Well Sirius...I don't think she ever tried out."

"Yes, I know, but how did we miss this...talent?" James really didn't know, she was amazing, and she knew what to do, when to do it, and didn't hesitate. Most people did, trying to show off but at the last minute rethinking what they began to do. The two watched for two hours, which surprised them cause nothing kept their interest for that long. Lily started to feel tired, she hadn't flown in a while so this workout had really hit her. She flew to the ground and gracefully hopped off the broom. She was about to head towards her room when it hit her, she was being watched. Looking in the stands stood two boys, two boys she did not have the patience to deal with. They wanted to play with the lion then prepare to get attacked.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Lily asked angrily.

"Oh, but the real question my dear, is shouldn't you. James and I have already sat through one, while you have decided to skip them all entirely." James didn't even pay attention to the words the two spoke, he was more interested in what Lily was wearing. Prude Lily Evans, her tank top definitely showed off quite a view showing Lily was most indeed endowed. She was skinny, but not skinny you could make an instrument out of her ribs. She wore sweats yes, but still he could see a hint of ass beneath her attire. She looked...hot. Her hair hung down, framing her face that looked delicate, like a dolls. Suddenly he noticed all eyes were on him and he had just been caught by his best mate, checking Lily Evans out.

"Red and I were just discussing the issues of going to class, do you care to join or are do you feel the need to check her out a little longer?" Sirius asked with a grin. James sent Sirius a look that said 'shut the fuck up' as he started to walk off the stands and towards Lily.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" James asked her as he got closer.

"I taught myself, seemed like a good activity at the time, it sort of stuck, though I admit I'm no James Potter on the field, if I ever need to fly in a hurry, I am at least capable of that." A smile formed on James' lips as he got even closer.

"Well your skill is good of course but if you ever wished to ride it like James Potter, I'm sure I could teach you a few things." Lily smirked back as she moved closer.

"I'm sure James, that I am perfectly capable of riding it without your help, even with the experience you have above your head." They were inches apart now, and the closer they got, the hotter James found Lily got.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be interested in showing me a bit of your moves, maybe even in my room."

"I was talking about flying Mr. Potter, anything involved in your room could only lead to policies against the school's."

"But of course, but answer me this. If you were so into school policies, why now are you ditching classes?" The two smirked at each other, they didn't even remember getting as close to each other as they were.

"I wanted to fly."

"Oh but I promise Lily, I could have you more then just flying."

"That may be, but I think I'll stick with flying for now." Sirius had started running towards them, curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Well, since flying seems go be out of the picture, Lily...Lily right? Right, well would you like to join us for a few butter beers in Hogsmead?" Lily thought about it for a moment, but her mind got the better of her.

"I better not, I'm actually tired, and I didn't really eat."

"Then we'll go to the kitchens." Lily was about to object but she knew, Sirius was not the type to take no, not when he found a perfect place close by to grab some food.

"Well then, lead the way." The three made their way to the kitchens, and Lily was shocked to find James so..quiet. He actually seemed a bit mad. Still, she continued talking with Sirius. She found, when he wanted to be, he wasn't such an asshole. They talked of Quiditch and Lily put in her two cents on what could be better for their team. They were actually good ideas. When it was time to eat though, all talking ended and the three found themselves with their own personal buffet. She was shocked to find that in the company of two assholes, she was actually having...fun.

00000000000000000

R/R, and if your interested in something a little more light and funny, read my new story, My World, where you have some effect on the outcome, Peace:)


	5. Chapter 5

1

Lily had given in, she had finally agreed to sit down with James and plan an actual event. They had just gotten back from the kitchens, and Lily, thinking it was a good idea, had Sirius come too. Best not to be completely alone with James quite yet. They had decided to sit in James' room, Lily couldn't get out of that one, but still, she wasn't alone with Potter.

"Well I think there should be an all out prankfest in the school, pranking teachers earns you extra prizes." Sirius said all excitedly.

"We're NOT doing a prankfest." Lily said sternly. Sirius tried to give her the most pleading look but Lily was not wavering on this issue.

"Well, what about a huge party?" James asked.

"Would there be drinking?" Questioned Lily.

"Well..."

"Then no. Why don't we decide something that isn't against school policy.

"Oh come on Lily, don't knock these things before you tried it." Sirius whined.

"I still stand with No." James gave Sirius a look that said don't bother, Sirius however, was not ready to give up.

"Ok, so we separate the girls and guys, send them strippers, and..." Sirius started but Lily cut him off with a stern glare.

"Well we could have games..." James put in quickly with a sneaky grin. Lily however, hadn't noticed."

"Ok James, good idea, but what kind of..." but before she could finish Sirius cut her off."

"Who's balls be in your mouth. The lights go out, the girls start, well you know, with the balls in their mouth, and they only got so much time to figure out whos." The boys started laughing but Lily cut them off.

"That IS a horrible idea."

"Lily, your right. Too many girls know our balls giving you a slight disadvantage, but of course, you could start training now." Sirius said with a grin. Lily shook her head in frustration while rubbing her temples tiredly.

"I knew you two wouldn't take this seriously, I mean, there are other things to do. A dance would be easy, kareokoe, anything but your discusting little..."

"Lily, you're a genius!" James said with a grin.

"I know that...wait what?"

"A dance, think about it. The girls just want to meet guys and look pretty, the guys just want to pick up a pretty girl. It's win win!" James answered with a grin.

"Jamesy-boy! How perfect, and Lily, here I thought you wouldn't be able to come up with anything by yourself, no wonder you have such great grades!" Sirius said as he reached over and pulled her into a big hug. Lily was kind of shocked herself, a dance would be good, though not her type of event.

"Ok, so a dance." The boys nodded in confrimation with smiles.

"A dance." James said with a smile.

"Well now that that's settled, do we have an idea for a theme?" Sirius asked as he watched Lily scribbling down a few notes.

"How about a mask?" Lily said without looking up from her paper.

"A mask?" James asked.

"Yes, you know, everyone dresses in costume, hidden behind a mask, at midnight, everyone takes theres off." Sirius said with a little more excitement then James. James nodded his head in approval.

"Not bad Evans." Lily had to turn away to hide her blush. Wait, why was she blushing, she didn't understand it. She brushed it off with being too warm. No way Potter made her blush.

The three finished up the details so the two Heads could present it to Dumbledore in the morning and ask for the date he wished.

"Well I should be off if I am to get up for class in the morning, you are going Evans...right?" Sirius questioned questionably. Lily gave a small smile and nodded her head yes. "Alright, I'm going to hold you to it." With that Sirius gave a final wave as he left the room. He had already left when it dawned on Lily she was alone with Potter in his room.

"Well Lily, just you and me." James said with a sly grin. Lily grinned back. So this was how it was to be, back on the prowl till he gets what he needs.

"Goodnight James, I will see you in the morning."

0000000000000000000

James was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He had eaten faster then he ever had before, which is saying something, and he kind of wanted to test his luck with Lily again. He was a good five minutes away when he heard a soft feminine voice calling his name.

"Oh...hey." He responded, not really remembering her name.

"James, hi, hadn't seen you around as much, getting worried." she commented as she walked towards him. He was happy to note she was definitely worth looking at. Her robes hung open, revealing a tight black top with tight black pants, cutting off around the ankles. Her legs were long and slender, probably silky smooth. Her chest, the way it would rise and fall with each breath, his eyes eventually found her face. Soft brown eyes, Dick sucking lips, and bedroom hair like no other.

"Oh...yeah, well I've seen you." he said seductively as he walked closer.

"Oh really." she said with a pearly white smile. "Well maybe if you would like to see a little more of me..." James was about seal the deal when he saw Sirius' figure moving towards him.

"Sorry Val...At least I hope that's your name."

"It's Brittany!" The girl said while cutting Sirius off. Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"Right, Val, I'm sorry to say James is in sort of a commitment with another one of Hogwarts' finest, but if you would like to wait just another month, I'm sure he'll be more open. Now run away now and let the big boys talk, won't you?" The girl pouted her lips as she waved a silent goodbye. Sirius and James both watched her walk away before James turned to Sirius angrily.

"Damn it Sirius! I could have nailed that!"

"Not if you want to stay true to this bet you won't. No other pussy unless you get the right pussy!" James shook his head in frustration while imagining himself pushing Sirius into the wall while beating him for awhile for amusement. "Not to mention James, you do have a date with Lily in Dumbledore's office, or did you forget?" James' eyes shot open and before Sirius could say another thing James was running down the hall. He arrived to find Lily already seated across from Dumbledore. He hated how she always managed to get there first.

"So Lily tells me you have found something to do." Dumbledore said as he nodded for James to take a seat.

"Yeah actually." The two told the Headmaster their plans, he was happy with their decision.

"Well you two, I have the perfect time for it." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, when?" James asked curiously.

"Three weeks, a special little thing for Halloween, I trust you two can get it all done by then." the two nodded their heads yes causing Dumbledore to smile. "Good, well off to class you too, don't want you missing anything on account of me. What example would I be if I had my two top students ignoring classes for meaningless talk." The two looked at each other with a guilty expression and with a quick goodbye hurried on out.

"Three weeks, I didn't expect him to want to do it so soon." Lily said, she wasn't complaining or anything, it just wasn't expected.

"I know what you mean, but I'm sure we can pull it off." They both fell into an uncomfortable silence as they continued on. They reached Transfiguration and parted their ways, James to go sit with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, while Lily went to go by herself in the front. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, after class, Lily would seem to disappear making it difficult to get any closer, so he spent the day planning pranks with Sirius in the Gryffindore dorm for once. On his way back he found him stopped by that Brittany chick. He had to admit, she was looking hotter then earlier.

"Hi James." she said with a smile. "I do hope I'm not keeping you from any commitments." she said in a tone that told him she wouldn't have cared if he was with anyone or not.

"Of course not, Sirius just doesn't want to see me talking to a pretty girl who isn't talking to him." The girl's smile grew as she stepped closer.

"That's so good to hear. Then maybe you might be able to join me in my room, the girls are out and I am quite lonely in there by myself." as she said this her hand crept to his thigh, moving up towards his crotch. He so wanted to accept, his dick was begging him to. Still, he must stay honorable to his bet, he would have later to make a toy out of her.

"My dear lady, how Thou would love to keep you company, but I feel a women as perfect as you must be admired first before I get to carried away and lead myself towards ungentlemen like tendencies. The girl got closer, this time stroking her hand over where the dick would be.

"Oh but I would not mind kind sir." James gave a sad smile as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"For you I would wish to do the honorable thing, I am sorry." before she could object he kissed her hand tenderly and began to walk away. Yes, he would make up for lots after this bet was over with.

00000000000000000

Lily sat silently in her room while she looked through photos of her father. He would not wish her to be sad, but to move on. It was hard, it really was. Most of the time she just felt numb. The exception was when she was with James. As odd as it were, she actually enjoyed his company sometimes. This game he played, it angered her at first, but now. She knew it was a stupid arrogant thing of him to do, and she disliked him for that, but in an equal aspect, she was using him. His presence, his manner, it made her feel...alive. She laid back on the bed and almost instantly, she was asleep.

00000000000000000

I know I know, I'm trying to make these chapters longer, honest. If it will make you happy I am starting on the next one and hope to have it up soon. This one wasn't too eventful but things will be heating up soon enough, just give me a bit of time so I can get it all right. R/R and thanks for all the reviews I have received, they gave me quite a bit of smiles:)


	6. Chapter 6

1

Sorry about the wait, I have to steal internet from my neighbors and it has been difficult lately, and I know this is shorter then I would like, but the next chapter I promise to be worth reading:) I don't own Hp or the song used in this, and I would like to know who can guess the name and artist of the song used in this chapter, enjoy:)

0000000000000000

The next week was hectic for Lily. Plans were rapidly coming together, but even with Sirius' help it felt as if it would take forever to get everything prepared. First they had to spread the word, Sirius was great with this. Lily felt it would be a better topic to bring up through a flyer then a comment after sex, so they agreed Sirius could do both. It was surprising for Lily how quickly she adjusted to the two's manners. As much as James tried to hide what he was like when alone with the boys, she caught a few of his real tendencies here and there, they actually amused her. They also had to decide on music, decorations, games, and whatever else they had yet to concentrate on. It was amazing how much had been accomplished in just one week. Lily and James were currently sitting on the Quiditch Pitch at 3am laying beside each other and just letting the stress leave.

It was nice too, this feeling Lily had. Maybe it was because she was too busy lately to think about much, or maybe it was James' warmth brushing against her shoulder, or maybe it was just in the stars. She glanced over to James who looked completely content just lying in the grass, his back getting soaked from the wet grass, the breeze running through his hair. He actually looked happy. James glanced over to catch Lily staring at him, he grinned causing her to blush and quickly look away.

"Find something you like?" James asked jokingly. Lily actually found herself laughing in spite of herself.

"I was just surprised at how...content you looked." James smiled and quickly stood up.

"Hey Lily..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the...will you be my date to the dance?" Lily continued to lay there content on the grass.

"I wouldn't be a fun date."

"Why?" Lily shifted uncomforble for a moment before answering.

"I...never learned how to dance." James let out a small laugh as he held out a hand for Lily to take.

"Then you'll just have to learn right?" Lily took his hand and slowly stood up.

"How am I to do that?"

"Your going to dance for me." Lily raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I am?" James laughed as he took her hands into his to help her loosen up.

"I'm going to sing, and you are going to close your eyes, imagine you are all alone...and just...move." Lily closed her eyes for a moment, James gave a reassuring squeeze on her hand. Lily smiled shyly back. Softly he started to sing, it was nice and relaxing.

"I had a match, but she had a lighter,

I had a flame, but she had a fire.

I was bright, but she was much brighter,

I was high, but she was the sky."

Lily smiled as she began to loosen up more. James moved closer to let her wrap her arms around his neck, he politely grabbed her waist.

"Oh baby,

I was bound for Mexico...

Oh baby,

I was bound to let...you...go..."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. She let herself pretend for one moment, James was a nice guy. In a moment she could face reality, but this moment right here, was hers.

"I don't know much, about Cinco de Mayo,

I'm never sure, what it's all about.

I say I want you, but you won't believe me,

you say you want me, but I have my doubts."

James smiled down at the delicate Redhead before him. She had her head on his shoulder, he had never seen her look so happy...He found he liked making her happy.

"Oh baby,

I was bound I was bound for Mexico,

Oh baby,

I was bound, to let...you...go..."

Lily let herself be spun by James, he then brought her back close, his face inches from hers.

"I had a match, but she had a lighter,

I had a flame, but she had a fire.

I was bright, but she was much brighter,

I was high, but she was the sky.

Oh baby,

I was bound for Mexico,

Oh baby,

I was bound to let...you...go..."

James smiled down at Lily before allowing her to step back for a moment. "I thought you couldn't dance." he said with a smirk. Lily smirked back before going back to sit on the grass.

"I usually can't." James sat beside her, Lily was back to staring at the stars.

"Go with me to the dance...please." Lily didn't dare make eye contact...she was fearful of what would happen if she did. She knew what he was like, she knew what this was all about, more the reason to say no...but then again, wasn't she supposed to play along, make him regret this in some way. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Sure." James was shouting with joy inside, but not at the thought of winning the bet. In fact, he didn't know why he was happy.

000000000000000000000

Peter was long passed out, and thanks to him being such a heavy sleeper, it left Remus and Sirius to a good game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey moony?" Sirius questioned as he looked up from the game for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Should I feel bad about...the whole bet thing?" Sirius asked as he paused the game for a moment.

"Do you feel bad?" Sirius leaned back for a moment, his hands stretched back behind him.

"Well...Lily isn't as bad as I thought, she can actually be funny sometimes." Remus grinned at Sirius' response.

"Getting feelings for the girl?"

"No!" Sirius replied defensively, "She's just...cooler then any of the other girl's in this school. She's one of the few who...doesn't deserve this."

"Sirius, nobody deserves the hell you and James bring to them." Sirius shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't know...I've met a few who would make you think differently. I'm just...well I think she could make James happy."

"Does this worry you?" The truth was, it did.

"Well what if it changes James, you know...so he's not..."

"Not the second elite man whore in the school next to you." Sirius gave a small smile.

"I just...I still want my best friend."

"He can still be your friend if he's with a girl...do you think Lily deserves him?"

"To be honest...he doesn't deserve her." Remus sighed before standing up.

"So what do you want to do?" Sirius stood up and glanced towards the window.

"I'm calling off the bet." Remus was impressed. He gave Sirius a friendly Pat on the back before heading to the door.

"Come on, just for that...I'll join you for a little bit of mischief managed before the sun comes up." Sirius' whole face lit up as he bounded the door.

"Can we sneak into the Slytherin Common room and just..."

"Sure...I think you've given enough morality off for the both of us tonight, let's go have some fun."

000000000000000000000

James was walking out of Potions when Sirius pulled him aside really fast.

"Sirius, what the!"

"The bet is off mate." James looked at Sirius curiously."

"Off?"

"Yep, off, do whatever you want with whoever, it's over."

"Are you sure?" Sirius grinned.

"Yep." James stared at Sirius, the bet being off wasn't all.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe." James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius!"

"Well...Me and Moony...we..."

"Sirius?"

"We kind of shrunk all of the Slytherin's um...Johnsons. Not that there was much to shrink, but still, it's the thought that counts." James burst into laugher.

"No more bet and humiliated Slytherins. What a perfect day. I need to go find Lily and let her know I don't need to take her to the dance anymore." James hurried off leaving Sirius to look at his back sadly. No...he didn't deserve Lily.

0000000000

R/R please:)


	7. Chapter 7

1Hope you enjoy. Again, not so long, but Lily does let out some anger:)

000000000

James didn't know why he felt so bad. He had just gotten done talking to Lily, and he never felt bad after talking to a girl. Still, their conversation had disturbed him.

_"Hey, Lily!" He called to her from down the hallway. She turned her head and smiled, it was a real smile. He noticed how pretty she truly looked when she smiled._

_"Hi James."_

_"Hey, about the dance."_

_"Oh, it's ok James." James' expression now turned to a look of confusion._

_"It is?"_

_"Yeah, I just finalized everything with Dumbledore. Our work is done."_

_"Oh that, no, I was actually hoping to talk about us."_

_"Us?"_

_"Yeah, I guess Sirius figures that you're a pretty decent chick, and he's right of course. So this bet is off."_

_"Oh?" It was Lily's turn to look confused._

_"Yeah, so we don't really need to go to the dance together. I get to go back to being Bachelor Man and find a new date or too, you can go back to...whatever it is you do I guess. Thanks anyway though." A look of pain flashed over Lily's features, but only for a moment. _

_"I see, listen...I got to go."_

_"Yeah, I got things to do."_

_"Yeah, better get to them I guess." Lily didn't even say goodbye. She turned away and forced her legs to move somewhere away as fast as possible._

James shook his head to himself. He might of hurt her...and he actually felt bad. He cursed himself mentally. Why should he feel bad, he's James Potter damn it! He only wished to forget this whole affair.

00000000000000000000000

Lily sat up on her bed, she couldn't believe herself. She actually let herself be hurt. It was stupid, she knew how he was. She walked right into this. Conceited, thick headed, a complete asshole! Sleep was out of the question, her mind was reeling to fast for that. She grabbed her sweat shirt and bounded for the Astronomy tower. Maybe she could clear her head up there.

0000000

Sirius watched as she climbed up the stairs. He had waited, he somehow knew that she would come here. He just needed to see how she was doing after all of this. He had never felt so guilty in all his life. When he saw her, it made him feel sick. She held no expression, her eyes missing that sparkle. She was an empty shell. She was just the way she was before.

"Hey...how you doing?" Sirius asked causing Lily to jump in surprise. She glanced up, she hadn't noticed him at all.

"I'm ok, why?" she asked quickly. Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the wall.

"You just don't look it."

"Well I am!" Lily snapped back.

"It's ok if your not."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"That's something you would need to find in yourself." Lily shook her head as she moved to the window.

"It doesn't really matter."

"What doesn't?"

"This whole...James, and him being a prick and just...why did you cancel the bet?"

"Wha? James told you?" Sirius didn't think he would be cruel enough to even tell her about it.

"I already knew. Come on Black, how stupid do I look?" Sirius gave her an apologetic smile before stepping closer to her.

"I'm sorry...I mean, after I knew you...I had to stop it...it was a stupid thing from a stupid guy."

"Thank you." Lily replied silently. She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" That's when she broke. Everything she held in, everything she kept close, those walls collapsed. She talked of her mother, her sister, her father, and then James. She didn't even understand why she even gave a crap about the asshole, but she was thankful for the ear. Sirius just listened, he even let her cry on his shoulder. After she was done, the two just sat there in a comfortable much needed silence.

"Why...why did you stay here and listen?" Lily asked softly without looking at him.

"I don't really know...not my style. Honestly...probably guilt." Lily nodded her head, at least he was honest.

"Well thank you." Sirius gave her a playful hug and stood up. The sun was coming up.

"You deserved an ear...and I hope you can see me as a friend."

"You want me as a friend?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Listen, I know I'm an asshole, and other then Remus, I don't have any good influences in my life. It's good to have a few to keep you from making stupid decisions." Sirius said with a smile. Lily nodded her head and smiled back.

"Friend is good."

"Great. Oh, about the dance, I know what James did about it. And the truth is, there are too many girls trying to get to me for the dance...I wanted to go with someone I could hang out with and worry about having fun, not who I'm going to snog. So just as friends, will you go with me?"

"Just as friends?"

"Completely innocent intentions." Lily smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds good."

00000000000

James didn't know why he found himself so upset at the fact that Lily didn't get back till early morning. He had heard her leave late the night before, and his mind drifted to the thought of her maybe going out to meet a guy. Did he drive her to sex filled rebounds? He sat in the comfortable chair and watched her intently as she attempted to sneak in. Sneaking...sign that she was with a guy.

"Where were you?" James asked demandingly.

"Why does it matter?" Lily snapped back.

"I'm just wondering why someone with your duties would take advantage of them to leave for an all nighter."

"Well what I'm doing and who I'm with are none of your business!"

"Were you with a guy?"

"Yes." Lily was getting angry.

"Didn't take him long to get into your pants." Lily was pissed now. She walked right up to James, cocked back, and punched him in the nose. She hoped she broke it.

"Listen here Potter, I do not know who the fuck you think you are but don't you dare insult my integrity again you jack ass! I was with a friend, purely innocent, you know what friends are right. Decent human beings who actually listen and care about things other then their own Dicks! So think what you want, but keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear you saying anything to me, not a hello, not even a goodbye. Before you try to, just shut the fuck up and walk away because next time I can promise to push your nose so far into your face it will never be fixed!" She stormed away leaving James holding his nose and attempting to pick his pride off the floor.

The next few weeks were hard for James. He felt numb from the inside out, guilt ate up at him. He almost didn't even want to go to the Dance. He felt so fucked up, he didn't even bother getting a date, denied all sex offers, couldn't even bring himself to masturbate. What had happened to the great James Potter?

0000000000

wacha think, leave a review and I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

1Here we go, I really enjoyed writing this one and I do hope you enjoy the read:)

00000000000000000

Lily was happy to note that James had met her demands. He didn't even glance at her, or so she thought. The truth was, James couldn't even keep his eyes off of her. He had never been so insulted in his whole life by a women and it actually turned him on. All her could think about was the flush in her cheeks, that fire in her eyes, the way her breasts raised when she breathed while she was yelling at him. At the same time, he even felt bad. He didn't bother getting a date for the dance knowing any other girl would ditch their date for him, but deep down he knew that it was the guilt that made him decide against a date. He hadn't even taken his fuck opportunity, but he had incoherent reasons for that. Another thing that bothered him was Sirius, he was acting all funny, wasn't his usual "Women are playthings." Remus seemed to know what was going on making him feel like a kid walking by a house where a party was going on that everyone got invited to but him.

It went on like this all the way up until the night of the dance, only then did he start feeling like the group was back to normal.

The group had decided to get ready together, James was happy about this because he was all to curious about Sirius' mystery date. James had asked him who he was taking but Sirius had only winked and whispered 'surprise'. James hated surprises. Every year growing up he would sneak and open all of his presents early, making sure to carefully rewrap them without suspicion. He had questioned Remus hoping that he would be able to tell him something about the date but Remus claimed to not know. James knew his friend was lying because he blinked when he made the claim, Remus blinks a lot when he lies. At least he would know tonight, then again Sirius could have just been embarrassed because he asked a cow out or something. Nobody likes to be seen with a fat chick.

"Well boys, it is that time." Sirius said with a smile. He was dressed as a knight with black armor. A plastic sword rested against his hip and he was playing with his silk black cape. James decided to go with the pirate idea. He wore a white button up shirt with ruffled sleeves. His pants were black and baggy halfway covering his shiny black boots. He wore a similar sword to Sirius on his side. Remus had chosen to go as a Vampire. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders, he too was a fan of the cape only his was red. He wore a black button up collared shirt with black pants. He even had Sirius charm two of his teeth to look like fangs. Peter wasn't available for tonight, the group felt bad, he was almost always with his sick mother. They hoped it wasn't too serious. The three made their way to the Great Hall, Remus was taking a girl named Susan who was waiting politely at the front doors. She wore a simple blue gown that made her look radiating. She had a gold crown on her head, the boys guessed she was a princess tonight.

"Remus, you look...great."

"Awe, but beauty such as yours is far greater." Remus responded while kissing her hand softly. The girl giggled and allowed herself to be led into the Hall. James waited with Sirius while at the same time checking out a few girls he would be dancing with later. That's when he saw her, Lily Evans. Her dress was a forest green reaching to her feet. It was strapless, showed off quite a bit of cleavage to the looking eye, and James was looking. She wore dangling green earrings along with a green pin that held her hair up, a few red curls hung delicately around her face and shoulders. The also saw that she had wings made of silk and glitter, the same glitter was on her face making her look like an angelic fairy.

"Lily...wow." Was all Sirius could get out. James was gawking, his jaw hanging open. Lily smirked and walked over to him. With her hand she ever so slightly touched his chin and helped him to close his mouth.

"Wouldn't want you to drool." she said almost casually before taking Sirius' arm. James seemed to come back to his senses when he saw her go for his arm.

"Wait! Sirius, this is your date?" James asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, why?" Lily looked towards him with mild interest.

"It's just...your taking Lily?" Sirius was laughing inside. He knew James had feelings for the girl, now to bring them out. Sirius slid his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well James I clearly remember you turning the poor girl away, open game mate." Lily ignored the two, she was staring intently at James who by the way, made one sexy pirate. Still, she had a score to settle and the ball was in her court. She seductively tiptoed herself so she was able to get her lips reach Sirius' ear.

"Let's go in, I hear the music playing." She said just loud enough for James to hear. Sirius glanced to her and grinned.

"Looking as you do tonight, I'll go wherever you tell me to." Lily giggled as she let Sirius kiss her hand. She knew Sirius meant nothing by it, the two had recently gotten to know each other better, and they both made it crystal clear that their intentions were friend based. Sirius got his kick off of sluts anyway. James watched his best mate lead the beauty into the Great Hall. He was fuming. He didn't understand why either, it's just...damn Lily looked good. He stormed into the hall and found a seat, his eyes glaring dangerously at Sirius. He even almost walked over there and socked him when he saw his hand creeping dangerously low.

Sirius was having a blast. He could feel James watching them, he kept purposely doing things to piss him off. Each time he did Lily would let out a small laugh, she seemed to enjoy the pissed off James game too.

"You are enjoying your friend's discomfort I see." Lily commented with a laugh. Sirius looked down at her and grinned.

"He makes it so easy." Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I must admit, he is cute when he's all disgruntled like that." Sirius pulled her even closer.

"Ah, so you like him." Sirius accused jokingly.

"Of course not! I can look at the menu without wanting to buy something."

"Oh, into the male prostitutes, I can find you an easy buy." Lily slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You are horrible."

"And you need a good shag, but if you are unwilling to look at the men lined up." Lily rolled her eyes. She was far used to this kind of talk.

"Is he still watching?"

"Like a hawk."

"Why?" Sirius spun her before pulling her close again.

"Are you that blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"He likes you...if he didn't, he wouldn't be plotting my death at this very moment."

"He just thinks your moving in on a possible good fuck."

"Language my lady, your supposed to be angelic. I know James is an odd one, hard to understand, but I would know when he starts mixing emotions with business."

"To a dick, every things business." Lily laughed as she allowed herself to be spun again.

"Your awful."

"Oh you love it."

The music stopped as Dumbledore came to the stage. He was dressed in his usual robes, his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Well I believe it's time to bring up the two responsible for this event, Lily Evans and James Potter." he called out. He motioned for the two to come forward. Lily and James stood politely beside each other in front of the Headmaster. "In honor for their work I think it would be right for them to share this dance." He cued the music and motioned for the two to begin. James reached for her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and rested a hand on the small of her back, his other held her hand with ease.

"You look beautiful." he said honestly as he twirled her around.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want you speaking to me."

"Is that how you want this to be?"

"Wouldn't it be better for you?" James pulled her closer against him harshly as the rest of the students began dancing. Lily noticed Sirius leading a blonde with boobs pretty much begging to pop all the way out of her shirt, that was more his type.

"I'm sorry." Lily chuckled bitterly.

"Bull shit."

"I am!" James argued defensively.

"And why should I care about your apology?" James smirked as he moved his hand towards her ass and pulled her as close as she could be to him. His chest felt good, and god he smelled intoxicating.

"I'm sure there is something I could do to reassure you."

"I doubt it."

"Oh but your body heat tells me different." Lily looked up to him and smirked. Her hand crept up his thigh.

"Or maybe it is you who wishes I felt differently." she whispered seductively. She felt him go hard under her touch.

"It would appear you are not so innocent miss Evans." Lily smirked as she repositioned her hand on his shoulder.

"You never stuck around long enough to see that."

"And Sirius did?" Lily frowned.

"Nothing is going on where you think it is." James smiled politely.

"I was just making an observation, you did seem quite attached."

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because if something were to develop..."

"Why would something develop?" James asked quickly. Lily caught on to the hint of jealousy. The song ended and a new one came on. Lily saw Sirius was busy and James showed no intention of letting her run off. Another slow song came on. James held her close. She found herself more attracted to him then she ever had.

"You really are an asshole." she commented casually."

"I do not deny that." Lily looked at him oddly.

"So you are proud of that?"

"No, but I know what I am." Lily nodded her head slowly. Sirius walked up to the two and tapped James politely on the shoulder.

"I don't believe it would be fair if I allowed you to keep my date too much longer, especially such an enticing one such as this fine flower here." Sirius said with a smile.

"And James would agree." Lily said as she pulled herself away from him and allowed herself to be led away by Sirius.

"Was that fun?" Sirius asked as he pulled her close.

"It was...interesting." Lily commented back, though her eyes stayed locked with James. James watched the two with anger. How dare he, though he knew this was not Sirius' fault, still. Yes, he was jealous but damn it! It was her fault.

00000000000000

James ended up leaving the dance early completely. He sat by the fire in what now became his favorite chair, and waited for Lily to return. As the time ticked on he knew that the dance was over and she should be back by now. Thoughts of what they could be doing flooded through his mind. Lily was an attractive women with inviting curves in all the right places, Sirius was but only a man. Damn It! He flung a book he had been holding into the wall just so he could hear he loud bang. Another hour ticked on, and then another. He was losing his patience. He was now pacing back and forth angrily. He was sure in his mind what they were doing now, there could be no other explanation. His pace quickened as his eyes darted to the door. Damn it all!

000000000000000000000

Lily watched James leave, Sirius noticed it too.

"You know, there is a cutie over there looking your way." Sirius commented as he directed her to a shy looking Ravenclaw.

"Are you hinting that you want to go back to the blonde?" Sirius nodded his head with a sheepish grin. "Go, have fun, I just don't want to know the details of your...encounters tonight."

"Deal." Sirius said before disappearing. Lily decided she too would leave, she had her fun but she wanted time to just...collect herself before she went back to James. The Astronomy Tower was a prime choice. She sat on the window ledge and looked out to the night sky. It was so...intimidating. So far away reaching out to an unimaginable distance. What lay out there? It fascinated her, the mysteries of space. She didn't plan on falling asleep. She had only closed her eyes for a second. She woke up, he hair in a disarray, her dress wrinkled all over. She dusted herself off and made her way back. Maybe James would be asleep and she wouldn't have to deal with him. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly. Damn it all!

000000000000000

James watched her as she tried to sneak in. Fury built up inside him. How dare she, her hair all out of place, and her dress screamed that she had been violated in a good way.

"Yes?" she questioned loudly.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily. His mind flooded with images of where she could be. Lily lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why that matters."

"Well I was worried, a girl like you caught with a bunch of boys who would wanna..."

"What? Fuck me?" James never got used to her bluntness.

"Where were you?" James demanded again.

"Out!" Lily said back with a harsh tone. James stepped closer.

"For five hours?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

"You say I'm an asshole but then you fuck my best mate who's just as bad as me." Lily was livid. She stormed over and prepared to slap, but James grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Never insult my integrity again." she said in a low and threatening tone. James brought his face mere inches from hers.

"Or what?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why does this all matter?" she asked angrily. "I mean really, you make a bet on the most pathetic looking human being you can find and suddenly she's not allowed to go anywhere. Fuck you!" she yelled out before spitting in his face. James grabbed both her arms and shoved her against the wall, his body pressed firmly against hers.

"Don't you think I've realized the mistake I've made?"

"Oh you don't realize shit! You look at me and see that maybe other guys might suddenly want to deflower what your pride wants to do first. Well, you're a strong man, do it! Do it right here! I don't give a fuck!" James grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Do not insult my integrity either princess, I have Never taken anyone unwilling!" James replied angrily. Lily seemed to soften up for a moment, her eyes clouded over.

"I don't even care anymore. Hell, I'd probably even be willing. My whole life revolves around people who don't care. Each taking a strike, and leaving me in the end to pick up the pieces. So go for it, I won't say no, better my first with someone who doesn't care, no chance of getting hurt that way." James let go of her hands and took a step back, Lily didn't even look back.

"Why do you do that?" he asked softly.

"Do what?"

"Go back into your shell. And why do you make me want to know. I shouldn't care. You staying out late...the whole time I knew...I shouldn't care, but it bothered me, and it never bothers me." Lily looked up at him slowly. "You fascinate me, make my head spin, make me...want to know all of you, and I shouldn't." James looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. "You should mean nothing but all I could do was watch you and Sirius while thinking...that should be me you were dancing with. I don't even deserve that...but it's all I could think about." James backed up slowly. "I'm sorry for what I did, there is no excuse, and I should no that you are a better person then I give you credit for. I'll leave you alone." James turned to go, Lily knew she should have let him. She couldn't seem to stop her hand from reaching out to his wrist. She couldn't stop herself from pulling his body towards him. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his lips, but Damn it all! He did taste good.

0000000000000000000

R/R, I hope that I did good for you all:)

Warning, next chapter will be sexual, naughty, and all those other things that help to corrupt out youth, so you are pre-warned, so eat a poptart.


	9. Chapter 9

1

James felt bad, like he was taking advantage of Lily because she was in a weak spot. Never before had he pulled away when he wanted it this bad. Lily looked up to James curiously. James stared down at her with mixed emotions running through his head.

"I...can't." He whispered lamely. Lily looked to him angrily.

"Oh I see, not even the school whore will take it." Lily shot back. She pushed past him and began to walk away, but James grabbed her hand.

"Lily, it's not that."

"Then what? What the hell is it James? Let me take a few guesses, too ugly, boobs too small, not thin enough, go ahead and pick the closest" Lily looked very close to breaking down completely at the moment.

"I just can't...take advantage of you." James felt so odd saying that. He had used that line on so many girls to earn their trust, play with their heads, for once he meant it. Lily let out a bitter laugh.

"Nice try Potter! Lily said though gritted teeth.

"No...I mean...I want to."

"So you want to take advantage of me?"

"No!" James replied quickly. "I meant that I do want to...you know."

"So you just want to fuck me?"

"No!"

"So you don't want to fuck me."

"No!"

"Then what do you want?" James was looking very uncomfortable now. He let out a sigh as he tried to choose his words very carefully.

"For right now...I just want to know you." He said after a silent pause. Lily tried to search his eyes, she searched for that usual arrogant dance that now wasn't there. It had been replaced with a pleading gaze. Lily stepped backwards cautiously.

"Why?" Lily finally asked. James stuck his hands into his pockets as he stared to the ground.

"You...your something else, a flickering flame that won't die. You forever flicker into the darkness. You fight so that the surrounding darkness doesn't consume you...even when you secretly want it to. I want to know how such a flickering dance came to be. I can not take pleasure in destroying that dance. If I...if I took you, that flame would die." Lily stared at James with wide eyes as she fought to gain her composure.

"Why the change?" she asked with a hint of suspicion. James walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"To be honest...I don't know." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't know? James Potter, I don't know what it is you are trying to pull but I refuse to fall for it!" James rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Lily, I am not trying to pull anything!"

"Well name one thing you have ever done that would make me believe different!" This had James stuck. Truth was, and he knew it, Lily had no reason to trust him.

"You are right, I have never given you any...but I want to try." Lily walked over so she was standing in front of him. James stared up at him with those same pleading eyes.

"Maybe you weren't meant to know me." James now stood up, his hand brushed the side of her cheek.

"Maybe...you just don't want me to." Lily took a step backwards, but her eyes never left his. They stayed like this with a thick silence covering the room. It was James who took the first step. He tilted her head up so that their eyes were locked. Lily was scared by the new emotion flooding through her...hope. James leaned in and gently kissed her lips. What scared Lily was that she eagerly kissed back. Her hands snaked around his neck as his arms wrapped around her lower back to pull her closer. She let his tongue enter her mouth as she eagerly played with it. He tasted so good, and he felt so warm. This kiss became full of hunger as the two, as Lily would like to call it, snogged each other senseless. That was what it was, Lily's head spun and she became wrapped in the feeling of his body against hers. That was it...the feeling. The fact that she could still feel, have such emotions. She thought that her father's death ended any hope for emotions. Lily slid her hand up his shirt and delicately touched his hard abs. He was definitely toned, and his body was felt with such warmth, she wanted that warmth. James ended the kiss and looked down at her.

"Lily...please...I really don't want to break you." Lily looked up at him sadly.

"James...unless I tell you to stop, or you honestly do not want me...just keep going...please."

"But if we go too far...I may not be able to stop myself." Lily reached down and rubbed her hand near his crotch area.

"That is fine with me." James could hear his Penis almost yelling at him to just go already, he had been missing out for quite awhile. James crushed her lips with his as he picked her up and led her to his room. The door opened easily and closed loudly behind him. He brought her to the bed and laid her down. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her, he was still in his costume and looked devilishly handsome. She kissed him again igniting a new need of want. James quickly went to undo Lily's dress from the back, Lily was amazed with his speed and thought it better then to ask how he had become so good at that. The dress was quickly thrown to the floor along with James own costume. James looked down at the beauty below him. Not once had he ever seen something so...wow. She was definitely covering up a garden. Her skin was silky smooth, a creamy blend that looked as good as it tasted. Her eyes looked up at him with anticipation.

"Am...am I your first?" James asked nervously. Lily looked up at him shyly.

"Yes." James nodded as he began kissing her neck sending shivers up her spine.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered softly. "Unless you...want me to stop?"

"Don't stop." She whispered in his ear. His whole body felt out of his control as he slid off her panties after discarding his own boxers. He quickly muttered a protection spell so nothing could happen as a side effect and prepared to go in. Lily's hands delicately touched his cock (I feel so dirty right now and so should everyone reading this! Enjoy:) ) James moaned with pleasure as she wrapped her hand around it, the other hand playing with his chest before sliding up his neck and bringing his mouth down to hers. "I want you in me." She moaned with a deep need for what he could give her. James nodded as he gently positioned himself in an already wet sweet spot. (Vagina just sounds so...raunchy. Extra points for people who can give me their favorite word for the girl's secret garden.) Lily pulled him closer so he was no entering. She let out another moan of satisfaction as James began kissing her neck again while moving dangerously close to her cleavage. His whole body tingled with such a powerful sensation. Lily ran her hands through his hair as she arched her back for better positioning. James had to say, she didn't move like a first timer. He loved how tight and wet she got. He loved each exotic moan, and how her nails dug into his back when she really liked something.

He began to move faster, she kept up with his rythem. She felt pure bliss, she was even starting to wonder why she hadn't done this before. She would pull him close just loving the feel of his chest against her own. Every movement, everytime he hit that spot, it was like a new rush all over again. Times like this she thanked the gods for multiple orgasms. (Go Us WOMAN!) Lily breathed heavily as did James as he quickened the pace. He wanted her to enjoy this, he wanted her to feel every wave of pleasure, every oragasim, to the fullest extent. He wanted to be the only one to be able to do this to her and nobody else. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he captured her lips once again with his own. She tasted sweet like candy, and James had him a sweet tooth for candy.

"James." Lily moaned as she began kissing his neck. She was in pure bliss. "Oh GOD!" She screamed out as another wave of orgasmic bliss ran through her body. James collapsed next to her with heavy breaths. His right hand still holding her own. He turned his head to face her, he couldn't help but to smile. Lily tried to make sense of her thoughts but her brain had them all jumbled together. She didn't want to have to think, or move, or anything that didn't involve just soaking everything in. She had expected it to hurt her first time, most girls said it did...but all she felt was pure exotic bliss. Her eyes closed as James pulled her closer. Her head rested on his chest, everything felt as it should. James held her close, he listened as her breathing steadied and she slowly fell asleep. He wondered how things would be in the morning...would she be mad, would she hate him? Had he taken advantage of her? For right now none of that mattered, he just wanted to continue holding her.

0000000000000000000

Brittany was fuming. She had showed up fashionably late at the dance the night before and she didn't get a single dance in with James. She made her way to breakfast hoping to find him. This was absolutely ridiculous. How dare he! She frowned when she saw there was no sight of the raven haired hottie. Damn!

00000000000000

Lily awoke to find James asleep next to her. Memories of the night before flooded through her as recognition flooded through her. James awoke, he flashed a small smile to the beauty next to him.

"James..." Lily started softly, she didn't trust her voice completely yet. "Last night..." James sat up quickly as a look of concern filled his features.

"I knew this would happen...I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you...but...I'm sorry...I mean...I enjoyed everything...and this isn't coming out right." James was rambling now.

"It's ok...I knew that it would be best this way." She said as she stood up and began searching for her clothes. James looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his expression was soft and gently. Lily flashed him a small smile as she found the dress at least.

"That I could be just another fuck..." James immediately stood up and rushed to Lily's petite figure.

"That's just it...you weren't."

"Oh come on James...be real." James was completely thrown off. He rested his hand on her cheek gently as he forced her to look at him.

"What happened last night...Lily...I like you." There, he said it...and it felt so odd for him but it was the truth. Lily stared at him with confusion. She kissed him softly on the cheek before preparing to leave his room.

"Maybe it's best if we...forgot this ever happened." She said as she shut the door behind her leaving James surprisingly hurt.

000000000000

James noticed Lily had not shown up for dinner, in fact he had not seen her for the rest of the day. Sirius had immediately picked up on his friend's mood but neither him not Remus could get anything out of their brooding friend.

"James, honestly, you haven't even touched your dinner, what's wrong?" Sirius asked once again receiving the same blank look. Sirius looked over to Remus who simply shrugged his shoulders uneasily. "James?" Sirius asked again. Still nothing. After fifteen minutes of silence James abruptly stood as he prepared to leave. He glanced to his two friends and gave a small smile.

"I'm just tired." James said before walking off. Sirius gaped as he stared at James' untouched plate.

"Bloody hell...is he that pissed about the dance?" Remus asked before throwing his spoon into his own pile of mashed potatoes. No one noticed the seductive figure trailing after the brooding Potter. In fact, James didn't even notice until he reached the entrance to the Head Dorms.

"James!" Brittany called out as she snaked over. James turned around and tried his best to force a smile.

"Oh...hey." He wasn't ready to admit he couldn't remember her name. She didn't seem to notice as she latched on to his arm.

"I haven't seen you around much lately, was getting worried." She said with a small smile. James reached his hand behind his head and massaged the back of his head with a small smile.

"Yeah...Head duties...keeping me busy." She seemed to be pressing her body as close to his as possible.

"Oh...it's a shame...I've missed you." Normally James would take this opportunity to invite her to his room...but Lily's face flashed through his mind.

"Yeah...well I should go, kind of tired." He said trying to get away, but Brittany was more persistent. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Responsible James, you need a little more fun in your life. Something to...loosen you up." She said seductively. James wanted to do nothing more then push her away.

"Listen...I really should get going." That's what her lips found his. That was when Lily walked out. That was the moment that James knew he lost his shot. "Lily!" James called before Lily ran back towards her room. He pulled his arm free of Brittany and chased after her. Brittany watched him go with a scowl on her face. How Dare He!

0000

Well, wacha think:)


	10. Chapter 10

1Hey, sorry if my editing sucks, I am missing 3 keys of my laptop, my space bar sticks, all because my roommate dropped my computer, but please do enjoy:)

000000

Brittany sat beside her two Slytherin friends in one of the empty classrooms. Though it was rare to find a Gryffindor sitting remotely close to a Slytherin, the two girl's new what Brittany was at heart, and they feared her. To Brittany's left was Narcissus (I always misspell her name and probably did now:( ) and another Slytherin girl named Blair.

"What is it that troubles you?" Blair asked in a snake like hiss. Brittany stood and threw a book angrily at the wall.

"How is it that I am to do my job with such Mudblood filth standing in my way?" Brittany asked bitterly. Narcissus gracefully stood as she smoothed out the black dress she was wearing.

"And what filth do you speak of?"

"Lily...Lily Evans." Blair smirked as she put an arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Why Brittany...maybe we can use her. Twist the two around like puppets and in the end...both will be begging for mercy at the Dark Lord's feet." Brittany smiled as she rested her hand against her chin.

"Yes...I will enjoy breaking Lily Evans. But before Potter dies...I want my fun." Brittany ordered before walking out of the room.

0000000000000000

Lily didn't know why the kiss had hurt her so much. She had ignored James as he banged on her door and pleaded with her to come out and talk to him. She couldn't though...he couldn't even wait a full twenty-four hours before finding another bimbo to hook up with. She walked over to her window and looked out. Her room over looked the Quiditch pitch, a memory of Sirius and James meeting her there came to her mind and she immediately walked to her bed. Why was life so crazy and mixed up, and why did she have these feelings for the raven-haired Quiditch star? She was tempted to stay locked in this room for the rest of the year.

000000000000000000000000

The next day was awkward for James as he stumbled into Potions like a man who had just lost everything. Sirius looked worriedly at his mate. Nothing compared to the mood James was in now. Brittany watched as he entered, she then watched as Lily's eyes flickered to him ever so slightly. Brittany smiled as she stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor hottie.

"Why James, you look just awful." She commented as she ran a hand through his hair. She tried not to laugh as Lily glared daggers her way.

"What do you want?" James asked in a bored manner as he continued walking towards his friends. Brittany followed, her arm gripping his.

"I just want to know what's wrong." She purred innocently against his neck. James yanked his arm away and sat down.

"You are what's wrong, now leave you slut!" James demanded in a harsh low voice. Brittany feigned a look of pain and James immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Brittany said softly before turning to walk away.

"Damn it!" James muttered before reached out for her arm. Brittany smiled as she saw Lily's head turn to the front of the room. "Brittany...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said." James said as his hand went through his hair in frustration. "It just hasn't been a good day." Brittany nodded as she delicately touched the side of his cheek.

"Apology accepted." She said with a smile before taking a seat. James turned around and made his way to his own friends who were looking at James curiously. Lily tried not to notice how tenderly he had apologize, or how close she pressed her body against his. She felt ready to yank out all of her hair in frustration. She knew how he was, she was cursing herself for letting so many walls go down. As soon as class was over she made a quick rush for the door. She had not interest in seeing James. When she thought she was alone she felt a hand cling to her bag yanking her back. She turned around angrily to see Brittany staring coldly at her.

"Evans." The girl said with a nod of her head.

"What do you want?" Lily asked angrily. Brittany backed up slowly as she looked at the girl before her. This Mudblood piece of filth was who James wasted his time on, Brittany wanted to laugh at the stupidity of it all.

"Why Lily, so defensive and all I wanted to do was apologize." Lily glared at the girl suspiciously. "You see...James had told me that he had already informed you about...us. And well...he's a little upset at me that you found out of course...but I'm sure he meant to tell you." Brittany said as she put her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily backed up quickly.

"I don't care for your apologies, you have done nothing wrong." Lily said coldly. Brittany smiled.

"If that is so...why are you upset?"

"I am not upset but tired...James...Potter and I...we were never together. You can have him." Lily said as she started to walk off. Brittany pulled her back though, nobody walked away from Brittany.

"I hope you don't mind...James was hoping I would swing by tonight...but we do get a little loud at times." (This part is for Opalshine, I got the hint, lol) Lily didn't even realize what she had done until her hand left a loud smack against Brittany's flawless face. The handprint was bright red from the harsh hit. Brittany held her face in shock.

"Why you filthy Mudblood!" She hissed before storming away, her hand hiding the mark on her perfect skin. Lily didn't understand why she had done that...it's not like Brittany's words should have affected her. Lily shuddered in the cold realization that she did have feelings for a certain raven-haired Potter. She continued on her way...but she couldn't bring herself to go to class. Instead she headed for the lake. The walk seemed long and depressing, she hated how she couldn't escape all these thoughts in her head. Thoughts of James...of Brittany...of everything. She wanted her father back...he could make everything alright. She wrapped her cloak around herself, the air was getting colder now. Her eyes stared blankly at the unmoving lake. Not a single ripple disrupted this water's peace. She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her eyes. She choked back the sob that threatened to escape.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She heard Sirius ask softly from behind. She didn't even turn to look, she could see his reflection in the lake. Sirius sighed as he took a seat next to her.

"James is an idiot...he'll always be an idiot...but he does have feelings for you." Sirius said. Lily looked at him...she could no longer stop the tears. Sirius pulled her close and Lily cried, her body shook from the harsh sobs. Sirius never stopped holding her though, she needed a friend...and he would be that friend. He couldn't explain why he felt this close attachment to the girl in his arms...but he knew that this was a bond that should not be taken lightly. When it seemed she could cry no more, Sirius continued to hold her as a comfortable silence took over. Finally, Lily straitened up, she looked sadly onto Sirius' tear stained robes.

"I'm sorry." Lily mumbled so quietly, Sirius almost didn't hear her.

"Don't be." Sirius said sadly. "If I had never had James make that stupid...well you wouldn't be feeling this way." Lily gave him a small smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't want to get feelings for him."

"We don't mean for a lot of things to happen."

"But he was really good in bed." Sirius popped back for a moment, Lily thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"You...my virgin flower...has." Sirius was smiling brightly, but then his face darkened at the situation. "Well was he any good?" Lily let out a small girlish giggle.

"Incredible." Sirius nodded as he pulled the girl close again.

"Well at least the man can do something right."

000000000000000

James couldn't seem to find Sirius, Peter was out on an emergency trip to see his mother, and Remus was occupied with the girl he had taken to the dance. He sighed as he slumped into one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room and waited for someone to come. He was startled when Brittany came storming into the Common room with tears in her eyes.

"Oh James!" She cried out to him as she ran over and wrapped her arms around his tall frame.

"Brittany?" James questioned. He was completely thrown off guard.

"Oh James, I know she's your friend...and I'm sorry you have to hear this from me...bu..bu..but Lily!" Brittany broke down in another sob, she had to stop herself from saying Evans. James was fully alerted at the mention of Lily. Had something happened? Was she ok? Did she need James' help. "Oh James...she threatened me. Quiet Lily Evans...I didn't even know...and then...oh my god, she lost it!" It was then that James was able to get a look at the girl's face. It was bruised all around her left eye, her hair was a mess, and a distinctive slap mark was printed on her right cheek.

"When?" James asked disbelievingly. "And how?"

"Oh James, I only wanted to make things right. I went to apologize, and she went crazy. I had to dodge all of the curses being thrown at me, some of them dark curses. James, I think she wanted me dead." She was crying again. James looked at Brittany sadly as he pulled her close.

"Shh...it's ok." James said as he tried to sooth her. He was trying to find out where all of this came from. How had he missed Lily's alter ego. He didn't want to believe it...but Brittany's face...how else could she get those horrible marks.

"Oh James, I'm so scared." Brittany said ever so quietly. James rubbed her back before tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I'll find her...you won't need to be scared, I promise." Brittany watched as he left, a smile breaking out on her face. Yes, the spell worked marvously, and little Lily Evans would soon be no more. She felt the pull on her arm and sighed. Her master awaited.

000000000000000

"Sirius...how am I to face him?" Lily asked as she looked to the night sky.

"That is all up to you...I'm no good when it comes to that."

"But your James' best friend." Sirius looked at Lily sadly, his arm was still draped around her.

"James...can be difficult at times. It is not always easy." Lily nodded before standing up.

"I should head to bed...make sure I beat James there." Sirius nodded as he stood up next to her.

"Then allow a foolish sir to walk you to your chambers milady." Sirius said with a bow causing Lily to smile...it was as close as a true smile as Sirius was going to get.

00000000000000000000000

"My Lord." Brittany said with a low bow. "How may I be of service?" She asked, her eyes staring intently on the ground.

"My child, I have heard no progress on Potter!" Voldemort's voice was cold and angry.

"I'm sorry Master, but I am working on it." Brittany's eyes were large and fearful. "I must gain his trust, but this Evan's girl is getting in my way!"

"Evans? A Mudblood?" Brittany winced slightly.

"Sir...Potter likes her...she is slowing down my progress. But I am working on that."

"And how is that?" Brittany didn't dare look up as she struggled to get out her words.

"By turning James against her...making her lose everything all over again." Voldemort smiled.

"I want her brought to me!"

"To you? What right does she have to be even close to you?" She quicky felt the backhand that knocked her back. It was then she was forced to look into the eyes of her Master.

"Do not think because you are my bastard chid I will treat you differently! You do NOT question my decisions! I did not go through the trouble of fixing it so you would end up in that worthless Mudblood loving house for nothing! Get me Evans and Potter! You have till New Years!"

"Yes...Master." Brittany forced out, before leaving back to her school and her awaiting tasks.

00000000000000000000

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sirius asked...he was almost afraid to let Lily go in there. Something bad was going on.

"Yeah." Lily said with a small smile. She went to go in but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe I should go with you."

"Sirius...I'll be fine." Lily said softly. "But thank you." Sirius nodded as he watched her disappear into the room...what was going on. Lily walked into to find James seething on one of the chairs. His eyes glared dangerously towards Lily. For once...Lily felt a different fear towards James Potter.

00000000000000

Don't kill me:(


	11. Chapter 11

1I know, Very late! I am so sorry and I hope to get these updated much faster:(

000000

Lily watched James carefully, this was an anger from him she had never seen. This only got her angry, after all, he was the one who started all of this needless bullshit!

"I thought you were better then this!" James said after a moment of silence. Lily was deeply confused now.

"I'm sorry, what the hell are you talking about?" Lily demanded angrily. James let out a cruel laugh as he threw his hands in the air.

"Oh yes! Innocent Evans, has everyone fooled. I'll give it to you, you even had me fooled. I never believed you would stoop so low." Lily's temper was starting to boil up but for now she was controlling it.

"Listen Potter!" Lily spat his name out like a bad taste she couldn't get out of her mouth.

"Whatever it is that happened, quit being a women about it and tell me what I did that was so low!" James moved closer decreasing the space between them.

"What did Ashley do to deserve what you did." Lily had to think for a moment before she remembered their last encounter.

"Your upset by that?" Lily asked in disbelief. James couldn't believe what he just heard. Lily wasn't even sorry.

"By that? Of course I'm upset! You had no reason to even lay a hand on her! Who the hell do you think you are Evans?" Lily wanted to laugh at the stupidity of this, after all, it was just a slap.

"Potter, quit over reacting and get the hell out of my face!" Lily went to go to her room when James harshly grabbed her arm.

"Your not going anywhere!" Lily struggled to get out of his grip.

"Potter! Your hurting me!" Lily said while still struggling. James only gripped her arm harder.

"Why did you do it!" James yelled out. Lily's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask your girlfriend for a little more detail about the incident before getting on my case, and I said LET GO OF ME!" James did let go, but not before pushing Lily back causing her to fall down.

"I thought you were better then this. I see I was wrong." James knelt down so his face was inches from her. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I really cared about you Evans...I see now what a mistake that was." With that James walked away leaving Lily to tend to her bruised

arm. She quickly stood up and rushed to her room before the tears spilled out. She sat on her bed angrily. She couldn't do this anymore. This place...this school. She tried so hard to be happy and live the life her father would have wanted. She had no home and she had no place at this school. Her tears blurred her vision as she reached for a photograph that was sitting on her desk. It was of her and her father. What was she supposed to with herself. She was born into two worlds, both rejected her. She shook her head angrily before making up her mind. She was of proper age, she would leave. She grabbed her trunk and immediately began throwing things into it. Pictures, books, clothes, everything. Whispering a charm to shrink her trunk, she stuck it in her pocket, before looking for anything else she may need. After satisfied, she opened the door to make sure James had left. The coast was clear.

It didn't take her long to reach the front doors of Hogwarts. Luckily being Head Girl meant an easy excuse for why she was even out. She gripped her broom which she had grabbed last and mounted. The breeze was chilling. She didn't notice the eyes that watched as Lily mounted her broom and took off for the night sky. She was leaving all of this behind. Brittany smiled before glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Voldemort would be quite interested to know that Evans was no longer tucked away in the safety of the school.

000000000000000000

James woke up in the middle of the night and left for the warmth of the fireplace. He couldn't believe that Lily didn't even care what she had done. He felt a little guilty...but his mind argued that Lily deserved it. It didn't help that his heart didn't agree. He looked to her room sadly. He would talk to her in the morning.

0000000000000

Lily landed softly on a patch of grass. She wasn't sure where she was...but it didn't really matter. She would start a new life. She sat down in hoped of catching a quick breather. The sun would be up soon enough. Just as she went to pull her knees to her chest, a thunderous pop broke her from her thoughts. She whipped around just in time to see two Death Eaters closing in. Everything went black after that, she didn't even have the chance to scream in a place where no one would have heard her anyways.

0000000000000

James walked down to breakfast feeling much more defeated then normal. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him, Peter was once again away visiting his mother. He took a seat next to Sirius and glumly looked at his food.

"Long night?" Sirius asked jokingly. James shrugged his shoulders before taking a small bite out of his eggs. Remus and Sirius sent confused glances to each other before looking back at their friend. Sirius then looked around in hopes of spotting a certain redhead. "Hey James...have you seen Lily this morning?" Sirius asked as Breakfast drew on. James shook his head angrily, the temper flaring up inside.

"Did you two...have a fight?" Remus asked cautiously. James threw his fork down as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"She had no right to do what she did!" James said in a low cold tone. Sirius looked over to Remus hoping for an answer but received none.

"And what James did she do?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Brittany...she attacked her for no reason leaving her a bruised wreck! She even possibly used an unforgivable." Sirius watched James unbelieving.

"And where did you get this information?"

"Brittany! I saw her, her face was all sorts of messed up!" James argued, how could Sirius not believe him.

"Brittany?" Sirius questioned darkly. "You believed her?" James was getting angry again.

"I saw her! She was attacked!" Sirius shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Lily would NEVER!" James couldn't understand why Sirius was defending Lily so. Remus slightly understood, after all, Sirius still shared a dorm with him. Sirius had admitted to Remus about his friendship with Lily. Sirius cared a lot for the girl, but more in an older brother sort of way.

"Oh? Well tell that to a traumatized Brittany!" Sirius stood up angrily before punching James right in the nose.

"Maybe James, you will wake up and look around. Brittany is a liar, would do anything to be with you. I am TELLING you that Lily did NO such thing! I am your friend, always will be to our elderly retiring days when we're back in diapers wishing someone would kill us already. But think really closely before so eagerly believing that Lily would do anything like that! She really likes you...please tell me you didn't once again do something stupid. Your chanced are well past up already." With that Sirius left leaving a shocked James and a startled Remus. James growled angrily as he picked up his fork and once again threw it at his plate in frustration.

Sirius left the Grand Hall and headed for his Dorm. He would need the Marauder's map to find Lily. He needed to know what was going on. He stopped when he heard giggling. He stopped before a corner and peered over. Brittany was with her two Slytherin sluts.

"Oh don't worry, I took care of everything." Brittany said with a small smile. Blair smiled just as coldly as she began to walk towards the Grand Hall.

"I knew you could do it. Now all you must do is win Potter's heart." Brittany smiled in response.

"Evans is out of the picture, I'm sure to succeed." Sirius stayed hidden until the girls were well gone. He knew lily was innocent, Brittany had been behind all of this. He quickly rushed to his dorm in hopes of finding the map. He had a feeling that something dark was going to fall over Hogwarts and Lily would need someone.

000000000000

Lily awoke on a cold stone floor. She had a gash on the side of her head where her hair was sticking to the matted blood. She felt like shit, like a bus had hit her, reversed, hit her again, reversed again, and then to be a dick, ran her over once more for good measure. Her body was shaking from the cold. A cold chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

"My mind does wonder what master would want with a filthy Mudblood, but what master wants, master gets." Lily recognized the man as Draconius Malfoy, Lucious' own father.

"Voldemort?" Lily questioned causing Draconius to kick her harshly.

"You dare speak my masters name!" Lily coughed harshly as she weakly sat back up.

"Some one has to have the guts to." This earned Lily an even harsher kick before she heard footsteps coming down. Draconius immediately bent down to his kneed.

"My Lord, you didn't need to come...I was just bringing her." Voldemort ignored the man as he stared at Lily's weakened state. He smiled in satisfaction.

"My dear...you look troubled." Voldemort taunted. Lily glared at him angrily. She didn't want him to see his fear.

"Why am I here?" She demanded. She tried to make her voice sound as brave as possible.

"Why child, I am here to bring you mercy. You are indeed one of the brightest witches of your kind. I admire that, even with such a background. I offer you a new life. One with power and respect, a new start." Lily watched Voldemort in shock. He wanted her to be...a Death Eater?

"Why?" Lily asked accusingly. Voldemort smiled coldly.

"Why not? I am one who notices the broken and lost. You will have a place...a home with us." Lily laughed bitterly.

"I would rather die." Voldemort was no longer smiling. His eyes grew cold and dangerous.

"Then maybe some time to think will change your mind. You will see what I offer truly is the hope you are looking for!" Voldemort spat out before turning to leave.

"Chain her up, she is not to leave this room!" Draconius nodded after another bow to his Lord.

"Your will shall be done." Voldemort left without another word, the door slamming sharply behind.

0000000000000000000000

Sirius looked over the map for the sixth time in a row. Lily...was gone. His eyes grew wide as he rushed to find Dumbledore. Surly what happened when he had dropped her off couldn't have been that bad. He knew he should have followed his damn instincts and followed her in. He was in such a hurry he didn't even notice James before he bumped into him. James looked at Sirius coldly.

"Come to apologize?" James question. Sirius glared at James and shook his head.

"You were wrong!"

"Then don't speak to me until you are ready to apologize. From this moment on, we are no longer friends!" A pang of hurt washed over Sirius as he watched James storm off. Surly James would be sensible to talk this out. He shook his head...he needed to find Dumbledore. Breakfast was over and the map showed that Dumbledore was now pacing his office. Sirius ran the whole way yelling out the password "Hershey" before rushing up the spiraling staircase.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted frantically causing Dumbledore to be knocked out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Black? Surly a detention can't have you this upset, what did you do?" Dumbledore asked with slight humor in his voice.

"Lily Evans...are you aware that she has left Hogwarts?" Dumbledore seemed startled by the news.

"Miss Evans is gone?" Sirius shook his head.

"Yes...she has left." Dumbledore sat down and nodded his head.

"Thank you Mr. Black...I shall search for her immediately." Sirius knew there was something darker going on, Dumbledore looked much more troubled then normal. Sirius didn't bother pushing to know, he knew that he would receive no answers. Sirius nodded his head and left. Where to though...was Lily in trouble?

0000000000

James ignored that neither Sirius or Lily was in class. Remus was shooting him questioning looks but James ignored them. He was not wrong...he knew it. After class he quickly got up leaving Remus behind. Brittany quickly stopped him down the hall from the class.

"James...are you ok?" Brittany asked softly. James looked at her and offered a soft smile.

"Yeah...just a rough start to the day, that's all." Brittany nodded, her face full of concern.

"Care to let me walk with you to our next class." James nodded and Brittany brightened. Yes...everything was going perfectly.

0000000000000000000

Alright, how am I doing (Besides the very very LATE posting, which a apologize and promise to try to update faster. Stupid work, all these hours, and unfortunately if I'm to move, I need them:(

Leave a review, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

1Told you I was trying to update quicker:) R/R, please do enjoy

00000000000000000000000

James felt like a chilling cold had swept over Hogwarts during the next three days. It was official, Lily Evans had left Hogwarts for good. Rumors flared that she was leaving with an older man who was a secret lover. Others went on about how she was a Death Eater returning to her master. Some even said she ran to the States where she would never be found. Unfortunately James could find no real truth in all of this. Deep down James felt some guilt about what happened, but pride would not let him admit it. He was still refusing to speak to Sirius and found himself unintentionally drawing away from Remus. Peter had arrived the night before looking much more troubled then normal. James couldn't blame him, not when Peter had such an ill mother.

James left for the Library in hope of finding some kind of calming peace. Picking a secluded table in the back, he began to pull out a few of his school books and for once do his homework on time. The place was silent, which was nice for him. He wasn't in the mood for a lot of noise at the moment. His mind drifted to an image of Lily. Was he too harsh? No...he knew what she had done. The fact that she possibly used an unforgivable disturbed him the most. He thought back to what Sirius said...he was so convinced that Lily had done nothing. It didn't matter now, James knew he would probably never see the tempting redhead ever again.

"James...are you ok?" A silky voice asked with concern. James looked up to see Brittany watching James intently. James forced a smile as he closed his school book. Who was he kidding, there was no way he was going to get any work done.

"Of course...thanks for worrying though." Brittany smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"How could I not?" She asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. James once again smiled as he looked Brittany over. Truth was...she really wasn't bad looking. He also liked that she was genuinely concerned. Though she was no Lily...he tried his best to block her from his mind.

"So what brings you to the Library?" James asked politely. The truth was that Brittany had little spies informing her of James every move, but he didn't need to know that.

"Books...no one knows this, but I love to read." Brittany lied, fact was she rarely opened a book, even when someone was trying to force her to. James nodded.

"Then I guess a library would be the perfect place." Brittany giggled as she lightly touched his arm with her hand.

"Listen...James, I'm really worried about you. You need some fun, some fresh air. So I was hoping that maybe next weekend you would go to Hogsmead with me. If not...I mean, I can understand." Brittany turned her head as if she were trying to hide a blush.

"No...I mean, yeah. That would be nice." James wasn't sure why he had agreed to go, but fresh air with a kind face did seem nice. Brittany immediately brightened.

"Great! Well I should probably get going, I'll see you later?" James nodded with another smile.

"Yeah, see you later."

00000000000

Sirius and Remus watched the exchange with sad eyes. Sirius had told Remus what he had heard, had even tried to tell James, but the raven haired man wouldn't listen. Sirius let out a sigh as he turned to leave. He had agreed to let Remus help him with homework.

"James can't ignore us forever." Remus said encouragingly. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Remus didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was really wrong with Sirius. After all, Sirius and James had gone without talking before, and never had Sirius been this effected. No...it had been Lily.

"She's alright." Remus said as they got closer to their dorm. Sirius turned to Remus and stopped walking.

"That's what Dumbledore said...but the look in his eyes told me different. Where ever Lily is...it's not good." For a quick moment Remus could find fear in Sirius' eyes.

"I don't understand you sometimes. In the past weeks alone you have stopped sleeping around, been caring for a girl as a friend, and defended her to James. What is it about Lily that changed you?" Sirius ran a hand through his scraggly shoulder length hair.

"Honestly moony, I don't know. Lily wasn't like the usual crowed in Hogwarts. She has her own personal skeletons as do most, and she took it all out on herself. As bitter and angry as she should have been, she was willing to show kindness to a foolish boy who she knew made a bet involving her. At first it was guilt that drew me to her...but I can't explain the sudden warning that tells me to stay close and accept her friendship. She's an amazing person...a person I would want for myself, yet all I want it the friendship." Remus offered a smile and motioned for the two boys to move on.

"Don't forget, we're doing homework." Sirius groaned but a small smile still appeared.

00000000000000000

Lily shivered as a cold chill filled the boxed room. Her hair was scattered, her face unnaturally pale. She drew her knees up close to her chest as she thought of how she got to this point in her life. First her father's death, which angered her to find that not even her mother could tell Lily how her father died, then James. She sighed while shaking her head. Trapped by Death Eaters and still she's thinking about Potter. She heard footsteps walk by what sounded like an echoing hallway. Lily shook her head before letting her head hit the stone wall softly. Was leaving Hogwarts worth this?

000000000

Dumbledore looked over Lily Evan's room once more. She had most certainly left on her own, but where had she gone. He had never told the girl who it was that killed her father. Dumbledore had often wandered what Voldemort would want with Miss. Evans and her family, maybe he would never know. If one did not wish to be found, it was likely that they wouldn't be.

000000000000000000

"James!" Brittany called seductively from behind. James was just about to enter the Head Dorms when Brittany had come up.

"Oh, hey." James replied while forcing a smile onto his face. "How can I help you?" Brittany had been a little put off that James had yet to make a move, but she knew that tonight would be her chance.

"James...I just, I just needed to know how you were doing." Brittany tried to look as shy and innocent as possible. James forced a smile.

"I'm good." Brittany smiled brightly showing off her perfect teeth.

"Would you like some company? I know Lily left and...well it must be boring with no one to hang out with. It's nice to have a listening ear once and a while." James almost said no but the pleading look in Brittany's eyes shook him. Maybe this is what he was looking for, after all he had been so quick to jump into a relationship with Lily without even knowing why. Was a relationship what he wanted? Maybe getting to know Brittany wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah...company would be nice."

000000000000000

"What is it that you are hoping for, some valiant rescue?" A dark voice hissed in the dark. Lily recognized it as Voldemort's.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for you to realize that keeping me here isn't going to sway me!" Lily shot back. She had gotten better at hiding her fear. After all, she had spent so long locking herself in to keep everyone out.

"There is nothing left for you outside these walls. No family, no friends...no Potter." Lily showed no response to his truthful words. She stared forward without the slightest blink. "Very well Miss. Evans, I will be back."

"Can't wait." Lily replied bitterly.

000000000000

Sirius watched with detest as James walked down the hall holding Brittany's hand. Remus stood beside Sirius with a matching look of anger. Remus himself had gone to James hoping he would understand what Sirius heard. But nooooo, pigheaded Potter couldn't bother himself to care what his friend's had to say!

"Forget him Moony...he's got Brittany!" Sirius hissed has he led Remus away by the arm.

"Is Peter still out?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius nodded sadly.

"Apparently he's doing most of his work from home...I doubt we'll see him much the rest of the year."

"I hope his mum is ok." Remus stated sadly. Sirius smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around his dear friend's shoulders.

"That's ok, you still got me to follow you around next week under the pale moonlight." Remus smiled in response.

"Thank you." Was Remus' only soft reply as the two boys kept walking.

00000

Another kick to the stomach caused Lily to almost yelp out in pain. She clenched her jaws and stayed silent though. She would not let these monsters no her fear. She found it hard to concentrate on anything. Her mind felt like one large blur of throbbing mess. She didn't even know how long it had been for her since she had first entered these walls. Voldemort came by less and less, but each time offered more pain for her most unwanted answers.

"Such a pretty face." She heard Draconius hiss into her ear. She gulped silently but refused to meet his eyes. He pulled her head back by her hair forcing her to look into those cold eyes. "I gave you a compliment you ungrateful bitch!" Lily smirked before spitting in his face. Draconius growled angrily before throwing her back by her hair causing her to his her head on the wall. She wanted to cry out from the pain but didn't. "I don't know why you keep up this tough act of yours, it really is quite pointless. After all, soon...Potter of course will be dead. As soon as our girl is done with her job maybe you'll get the privilege of staring down at his corpse. His corpse will be the prime example of all who oppose our Dark Lord!" Draconius bent down so that he was eye level with Lily. "A corpse is all that will remain of your pretty face if you refuse! Remember that!" Draconius hissed before making his way out and slamming the door loudly behind him. A single tear escaped as Lily tried to think of someway to get out.

"James..." She whispered softly before closing her eyes and trying desperately to get his face out of her mind.

00000000000

"James..." James bolted up as he looked around desperately searching for the source of the voice he had just heard. It sounded like...no...Lily was gone. She had left a little over a month ago, things had changed. He looked down at the beauty who had her arms wrapped around James' waist. Brittany...she was officially his longest relationship. He reasoned that she must have whispered his name in her sleep. He wished he could believe that but a sinking feeling fell over him that he could not escape. He carefully removed himself from Brittany's grasp and made his way for the showers. He needed one.

00000000000000000

Remus woke to find Sirius staring out the window. Sirius tended to do this more and more over the past month. When Remus asked what Sirius was doing, Padfoot would always respond with the same forced smile after muttering a quiet "Sending Lily some courage." Sirius was absolutely certain that something had happened to the redhead. Though no evidence could point to that theory, this is what he believed. Remus sat beside Sirius as he too sat by the window.

"You know...Brittany and James seem...more serious now." Remus commented. It was true. James was constantly with her ignoring everything else around him. Sirius let out a low growl.

"I don't trust her!" Sirius replied harshly. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Then we shall have to keep closer tabs on the two. Even if James wont see it, we are still his friends." Sirius nodded his agreement as his eyes continued to gaze out the window.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmead trip."

"Think something will happen?" Remus asked curiously. He still wasn't used to such a...serious Sirius(No pun intended).

"It's been over a month now, Christmas is only a few weeks away...I know that whatever it is Brittany has to be up to...it will be then." Remus nodded.

"I'm not one for spying...but I think for once you may be right." Sirius grinned as he stepped away from the window.

00000000000000000

Lily woke to find a pair of blue eyes glaring daggers at her. Lily's own green eyes widened in shock at the face before her.

"Hello Evans." Her voice was cold and menacing. "Times almost up for you I'm afraid, our Dark Lord is most displeased." Lily turned defensive as realization dawned.

"So Brittany is a Death Eater." Brittany let out a soft laugh as she ran a finger down Lily's cheek.

"I must say, your not as bright as they say you are. Then again, who remembers you enough to say anything. James moved on, though it really didn't take long. And I must say, as great as the sex was, his death is...inevitable. As for his other little friends...well I'm sure you understand that even Sirius has better things to concern himself with then the little red that ran away like a little baby." Lily's face remained like stone. She never showed weakness to Voldemort, she wouldn't to this girl. "What? Nothing to say? Don't worry, after next week...all things will be as it shall, with or without you alive." Brittany let out another laugh as she turned to leave.

00000000000000

"Oh James, your so sweet!" Brittany said happily as she held the new bundle of flowers. James pulled her closer with a smile. On the outside he looked perfectly content with how things were going. After all, cute loving girlfriend, top grades, perfect life. He missed his friends...and he even missed Lily. Still he ignored it with a smile and paraded around like nothing was wrong anyway. He didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that watched him.

"I don't know...things seem normal for them." Remus muttered as the two followed behind closely. Sirius didn't agree.

"Soon...I can feel it." Like a sign, a dark red jet of light shot out of one of the buildings followed by a ring of terrified screams.

00000000000000000

Voldemort pulled Lily's body up so that she was standing.

"You are out of time." He said in a low drawl. Lily smirked as she looked the Dark Lord right in the eyes.

"So is it my time to die?" She asked with a smile. Voldemort only returned the smile and with a small pop they were gone reappearing in a new room. Lily could see into the next room through a large glass. James sat on the floor holding Brittany close with determination.

"Tell me Miss. Evans...will you join me...or die like the Potter boy will shortly?"

000000000000

Well...wacha think?


	13. Chapter 13

1

I know, work has been killing me and I keep trying to toke in hopes that would help me to hurry along with my writing but alas, without further ado I offer you another chapter. Enjoy:)

0000000000000

James held Brittany protectively as he fought to stay awake. Brittany was sleeping soundly against his chest. She seemed so helpless earlier. He glanced around wearily, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Boxed in just waiting for whatever it is that's waiting to attack. Brittany stirred gently in his arms. He looked down at her and all he could see was an image of a funny redhead who he scared off. He let out another sigh...at least Lily was safe.

00000000

Lily forced herself to stand tall. Her legs felt so weak, and her body throbbed in pain.

"What makes you think that I care what happens to him?" Lily forced out. Voldemort seemed like a little kid in a candy store about to buy everything.

"What I think doesn't really matter. What matters is what will happen." Lily forced herself not to give into her fear. She looked at James with sad eyes. How could she save him? Voldemort lowered his head so she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked angrily. Voldemort only seemed more pleased.

"You see Miss. Evans, your destiny is tied to Mr. Potter's, and I have a chance to change that. You have a chance to save your life, and your future. Potter will die regardless, but you my dear...you have a chance at life." Lily closed her eyes to stop any tears from falling. She felt an instant relief as a door flung open revealing a very worried Death Eater.

"Lord...it's...it's an...an intruder" a familiar voice squeaked out. Lily glanced to see a plump looking Death Eater cloaked to hide his identity. He sounded so...familiar. Voldemort sighed in a bored manner and immediately chains appeared trapping Lily to the wall.

"Don't go too far." Voldemort mocked before leaving the room with the shaking Death Eater.

00000000000000000000

James could feel himself slipping more and more into sleep. He strained to keep awake but the overwhelming urge to close his eyes kept strong. His eyes jerked open at the sound of a soft bark. James' head shot up as he watched Sirius Black appear before his eyes. Soon after Brittany too was awake.

"Sirius...?" James questioned in disbelief. James let go of Brittany before slowly standing up. "Sirius...how? Why?"

"It doesn't matter...we need to leave!" James shook his head.

"But why...after I?" Sirius flashed James a small smile before pulling him into a big hug.

"Why is never a question you need ask, we are after all best friends." James smiled as a flash of hope crossed his mind.

"How touching...honestly." Brittany's voice shot out coldly. Sirius glared at the girl angrily as James watched her confused. "Oh don't look at me like that Potter, your friend did try to warn you." James' expression soon turned to one of anger.

"You?" Brittany smiled as she began to twirl a strand of her hair.

"Yes me...dim-witted Brittany, my father will be most happy when he see's Mr. Black here as well."

"Your father?" Sirius asked confused. Brittany began scanning her nails in a bored fashion.

"All in due time Mr. Black, all in do time." Brittany replied with a smile. Brittany waved her hand in another bored manner causing invisible chains to reach out and pull the two boys to the wall. Brittany walked up to James and rested her right hand on his cheek.

"Pity...you probably would have been a great fuck, but you were never willing to give us that chance." James was thrashing violently against the invisible chains. Brittany laughed loudly as she left the room and shut the door behind her. James was still thrashing around in his chains.

"Dude...you never fucked her?" Sirius asked curiously. James stopped moving around for a moment as he turned his head to Sirius.

"We're stuck to a wall and all your interested in is if I nailed her?" James asked unbelievingly.

"Just curious mate." Sirius replied with a grin. James shook his own head with a smile.

"No...I never fucked her mate." (And here you thought James really would fuck anything with a vagina-lina )

0000000000000000000000000000

Lily couldn't hear anything going on in the next room as she watched Brittany show her true self and chain up the two boys. Lily had really hoped that Sirius could have done something to get James out of there. She looked around the empty room for maybe something that could help her get out of this mess. The sound of footsteps drawing near brought her attention to the door. She felt like every Wizard in a ten mile radius could hear the thumping of her heart. The door opened slowly revealing a sandy-haired Wizard looking extremely annoyed. The Wizard looked up, the annoyance was replaced with confusion.

"Lily?" Remus Lupin asked with barely a whisper. Lily looked at the familar face with a smile.

"Remus...how?" Lily was confused at the fact that both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had managed to sneak into this place.

"Sirius actually, he latched onto a portkey he saw a Death Eater going for."

"Oh..." Lily answered lamely. Remus limped over to her. Lily winced when she noticed blood stained his pants. Remus followed her gaze to his leg with a frown. Remus was happy to note that the Death Eater who had done the damage to his leg ended up in far worse a condition.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked softly.

"I think the better question is are you ok?" Remus replied as he examined her chains. "Here, eat this." Remus commanded after pulling some chocolate out of his pocket. He brought the chocolate to Lily's lips. She thankfully ate it feeling immediatly refreshed. Not in perfect condition but better then she had in weeks.

"Anyway to get me out of these chains?" Lily asked with a stronger feel to her words.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix."

0000000000000000000

Brittany followed her father around making sure to stay a safe distance behind him. Lord Voldemort was not in one of his best moods at the moment after all. Brittany was proud of course to report that she had been the one to capture the intruder all by herself. Just a little something that she could brag about when she got back to school. Voldemort ignored her presence as he continued on back to the room where he had left Lily Evans. That she would not join only irritated him, but her corpse would get rid of the nagging irritation. First though, he would kill Potter, and then this little intruder. Brittany smiled smugly to herself as they continued on with haste.

00000000000000

"Remus, I really think we should slow down, your leg is in no condition to be doing this." Lily said after a good twenty minutes of being lost. All doors leading into the room that held James and Sirius were completely closed off. Now they were trying to see if maybe there was a back door.

"Lily, I'm fine, we need to save Sirius and James." The urgency in his voice threw Lily off. She had never seen him like this. He was usually so...laid back, never showed initiative for anything. Lily vowed to get to know the real Remus Lupin better if they ever got out of this place alive.

0000000000000000000

James both stilled as they watched Voldemort come into the room. The Dark Lord was twirling his wand boredly as he stared at the two boys. Brittany was standing behind her father with her hands across her chest.

"Well it seems your friend has done more then find you." Voldemort said bitterly. Sirius glanced at James with confusion.

"I'm sorry...but what did he do?" James asked in a tone he used with his mom after one of Sirius' great ideas.

"Why Potter, I think you have a good idea." Voldemort replied before turning his attention to Sirius. "Where is she Black?"

"Where is who?" Sirius asked even more confused.

"Who? Why Lily Evans! She was just in the other room and now she's gone, where is she?" Voldemort asked with anger. Both the boys seemed to feel as if time had just stopped as both of them processed what Voldemort had just said.

"Lily?" James asked in barely a whisper. "She's here?" Sirius looked just as lost as James.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Potter. Know that if you don't tell me where she is I will find her anyway, and when I find her, her death will match the one each of you shall receive!" Voldemort raised his wand issuing a curse causing James and Sirius both to scream out in pain. "Where is she?" Voldemort asked one more time.

"We don't know!" Sirius said after controlling his breathing. Voldemort sneered as he moved up close to Sirius.

"You know what I hate Mr. Black?" Sirius shook his head no to Voldemort's question. "I hate liars. I kill liars. Liars like you Mr. Black. Are you ready to die this night?"

"He told you he doesn't know where she is!" James hissed out angrily.

"Oh but I believe he does Mr. Potter." Voldemort hissed out. Voldemort pulled out a knife and jabbed it into James' arm causing James to scream out in pain. "What will it be Black? Tell me where she is or watch your best friend bleed to death?"

"I don't know!" Sirius screamed out desperately. Voldemort pulled the knife out quickly and stuck it through James other arm.

"Now Mr. Black, is this really how you want things to be?"

"He doesn't know anything!" James yelled out trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Brittany! Remove his shoes" Voldemort commanded while keeping his gaze focused on Sirius. Brittany eagerly rushed forward and removed James' shoes. Voldemort took the knife out of his other arm and sliced at James right foot slicing through his tenant. James let out another pained scream.

"Stop it!" Sirius cried out. "I told you that I don't know anything!" Voldemort pointed the tip of the knife to James' gut.

"Still don't know anything?" Voldemort asked teasingly. Voldemort prepared to strike again what Brittany's body flung into his knocking him down.

"He said he doesn't know anything!" Remus yelled after appearing from a hidden door in the wall. Lily followed closely behind into the room. Voldemort stood up and had his wand pointed at Remus.

"You said there was only one!" Voldemort shouted at Brittany who was slowly standing up herself.

"I...I thought there was...I swear. Sirius was the only one I saw...please...forgive me." Brittany pleaded fearfully. Voldemort didn't even glance her way.

"You have dissapointed me for the last time child!"

"No! Father please! I won't mess up again, father please." Voldemort turned to her with a sad smile.

"You are right...you won't." Brittany's lifeless body fell to the ground. "She really was a disapointing child." Voldemort hissed out without regret.

"She is your...daughter?" Lily asked with a shaky voice. Voldemort turned his attention to Lily.

"_Was_ my daughter, but that is all in the past now of course. But I must say Miss. Evans, you do have impecable timing. I did promise you that you would get to watch Potter die after all." The door burst open again causing Voldemort to curse at this new visitor.

"Let them go Tom!" Dumbledore ordered with a string of Aurors behind him. Voldemort smiled as he waved farewell.

"You won't always be able to save them Dumbledore!" Voldemort called out before dissapearing.

"Headmaster!" Remus eagerly called out. "How did you find us?" Dumbledore looked at the four students sadly.

"All in good time Mr. Lupin, all in good time."

0000000000000000000

So, go ahead, leave a review, the cookie monster demands it, that and a collection of woman's underwear!


	14. Chapter 14

1Hope it wasn't too long of a wait:)

00000000000

Lily felt odd waking up inside Hogwart's hospital wing instead of the cold hard floor she had grown accustom to. Dumbledore had them all take a sleeping drought as soon as he had brought the teens back to Hogwarts. Lily was still feeling a bit drowsy from it. She looked over to see that James had also woken up as well. His wounds had been bound, he just wasn't supposed to walk for a little while. James glanced over to Lily and was surprised to see her awake as well. Sirius was snoring loudly in one bed while Remus quietly slept in another. James was felt at a loss for words. He knew that he had been the one to drive her away, her being in that place had been his fault. He just wanted the guilt to go away. Looking into Lily's emerald eyes full of sadness didn't help.

"How long was I out?" Lily asked hoping to strike a conversation.

"I...don't really know. I just woke up myself." James replied quietly. Lily nodded her head before looking around. She had missed Hogwarts, and had worried that she would have spent Christmas in that hell hole. "Lily...I'm sorry." James added on quietly. Lily set her gaze on him and gave him a sad smile.

"It's ok...you can't always help who you have feelings for." James felt like he had been stabbed with a hot iron. How could he tell her that it was her that he had feelings for after everything that had happened.

"Yeah...I guess you can't." he forced out. He missed the look of pain that flashed through Lily's eyes but it vanished so quickly. Lily gripped the edge of the bed and slowly stepped onto the floor. It felt like ice under her feet but she felt the need to walk. Too long had she been reduced to sitting in the corner of a chilling room waiting for death. She had honestly believed that she would never get out. She turned to James who was now staring at the floor. Strands of hair brushed his face while the rest stuck in all different directions around his head. She pitied his son, if he ever had one. Would he be cursed with that same unruly hair. James turned his head to catch her looking at him. His eyes held a certain...tenderness to them.

"How are your wounds feeling?" Lily asked after a moment of silence.

"I guess there ok, they're healing anyway. How are you doing...I never got a chance to really make sure you were ok." Lily flashed another small smile. She made her way over to his own bed to sit beside him, James immediately moved over to make room.

"I'm ok, feel a lot better then I have in awhile. I was just lucky that Remus stumbled upon me when he did." James wished so much that he had been the one to find her. If only he had thought more of her disappearance.

"Do you...do you know why Voldemort took you?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Something about events in the future, I didn't really care why."

"Lily...do you think that...we could maybe start over?"

"As friends?" James wanted to say no, more then friends. He wanted to break down right there and admit his feelings. He was pissed with himself that he couldn't. James forced a smile on his face and nodded.

"Yeah...friends." Neither noticed the silent curses from the two not so sleeping marauders near by.

000000000

It was two days before Christmas at Hogwarts. Lily had been re-enrolled at school seeing as how unsafe it was otherwise. This was the first night however that any of our four students had been allowed to leave Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. The four had decided to stay the night in the comforts of the Head dorm. Remus had actually rarely been there while Sirius thought it was the perfect place for privacy. Him and Remus had already decided that getting James and Lily together was the top priority. Lily smiled at the boy's antics as they all bounced around like kids on crack or something. Still, her mind was plagued with wonder to as why her destiny along with James was such a threat to Voldemort. Sirius seemed to notice her wondering thoughts as he came bouncing over.

"I see Dumbledore has yet to give you any answers." Sirius commented causing her to glance up to him.

"Of course not." Lily replied with a sigh. Sirius put a brotherly a arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily smiled up at him with thanks.

"You know, us Marauders...we're very skilled at finding things we're not supposed to know about." Lily glanced up at him curiously.

"Oh...and what do you have in mind?" Sirius paused for a moment while scratching his chin with his free hand.

"Don't know quite yet, but I'm sure that something will pop up." Lily's mood immediately brightened. A knock on the Head's door caught them all off guard.

"Oh yeah!" James said with a grin. "Peter's back!" Lily couldn't understand why she suddenly felt eerie about the idea of Peter being back. She mentally smacked herself for feeling that way. After all, his mother was terribly ill. James opened the door to reveal a pale faced Peter. He looked over to Lily quickly a forced a quick smile. No one but Lily seemed to notice how off he looked at the sight of her.

"Peter! How's your mom?" Sirius asked while rushing over to the boy for a hug.

"Oh, well she's...she's a little better. Her condition has left her unable to really leave her house." The three other boys looked at Peter with sympathy. They had never personally met his mom due to her condition and her fear of catching anything, but Peter talked about her a lot.

"Well you missed an exciting few days." James said with a grin. Peter put on a small smile as he moved more in to the inviting room.

"So I've heard, I've been so worried about you guys."

"Oh Peter, you know not to worry about us. We're invincible and such." Lily and Remus both let out a small laugh at that. Lily couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in months that she truly felt as if things were going to be ok. She ignored the weird vibe from Peter and let herself relax. She caught James' gaze for a moment before quickly looking away. Sirius was now trying to convince Remus to participate in some kind of Slytherin prankfest.

"Sirius, don't you ever get tired of pranking people?" Lily asked jokingly. Sirius looked as if Lily had just smashed his entire being.

"Lily my dearest, how dare thou ask such a question. Pranking is who I am!" Lily broke into a fit of laugher. She loved it when Sirius was her shoulder to lean on, but childish Sirius seemed to suit him. She hoped that he never lost that glow.

"Well Lily, if pranking is what you wish to side track from, what would you like to do?" Remus asked politely. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I got nothing." she admitted honestly. "But must it always be about pranking?"

"Lily my dear, you underestimate the power that pranking holds. It is that slight glimmer of hope that after we leave this place, we won't mature into good doer adults with oh so spiffy jobs involving a boxed room and lot's of paper work." Sirius said with a goofy grin.

"And what is it that you wish to do with your life?" Lily asked curiously. Sirius shrugged his shoulders in a sort of nonchalant sort of fashion.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have time to figure that out in my own time." Lily then turned her attention to Remus.

"And you?" She asked. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Teaching wouldn't be too bad."

"A teacher?" Sirius asked quickly. "As in our enemies?" Remus shook his head with a light chuckle.

"The teacher's are not our enemies Sirius, they didn't make the rules, they are just getting paid to follow them." Sirius grumbled to himself like a child.

"Yeah but it wouldn't kill them to let a few things slide once in a while."

"Oh don't go on like that. You have gotten out of more then your fair share from teachers turning a blind eye." Sirius couldn't deny the truth in this but he was not about to admit that.

"Well I think Remus would make a great teacher." James said cheerfully. Remus looked over to James and the held eye contact for a moment. Lily looked at the scene, her face becoming unfocused a bit. She and her sister would never have that sibling bond that these four boys had without even being related. She envied them in that aspect.

"And Peter, you don't want to be a teacher do you?" Sirius asked the boy jokingly. Peter shook his head with a small smile.

"No...just...successful." Lily felt guilty for the way she felt about that one. Peter was just so...she just didn't see Peter as growing into something big. She wished she could think differently on that. What she didn't know was that the three other boys were all guiltily thinking the same thing.

"Alright, so no prank talk for 'Princess' over here, let's roam Hogwarts then." Sirius suggested eagerly. Remus thought about it for a moment as did James, but no one could argue. It was a good idea. The group grabbed The Marauder's Map real quick before leading the way for a night of fun. First stop was the lake. Lily was happy to say that it looked like it was going to be a white Christmas when snowflakes began descending down. Sirius began a game with Peter where they tried catching the snowflakes in their mouths. Lily and James shared a loud laugh at the two's expense seeing as they, not really paying attention, ran strait into each other. Their arms and mouths each wide open. Lily snuck a quick glance to James. His eyes sparkled with delight. James looked her way and smiled back.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"You know...I am." Lily replied with a laugh. It was an odd feeling, standing there laughing without any real reason to. She liked this. It also hurt though. When she looked at James she saw something that just wouldn't be. She excepted that, and knowing that helped. Still though, she looked at him desperately wanting to touch him, even if it was to just move that random strand of hair out of his face. What Lily didn't understand was that James felt the same way. I guess we call this dumb teenage luck.

"I want to protect you Lily Evans." James blurted out. He couldn't stop it. Her emerald eyes captivated him, almost pushing him to release all of his most private thoughts. Lily stared at James thoughtfully.

"Why?" She finally asked after what felt like an eternity. James honestly didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He looked for Sirius or someone for a distraction, they had all conveniently disappeared. "James?" She asked again. He looked down into her eyes and saw all the hurt and pain he had caused. All because of his stupid bet.

"Lily...when I saw you...after Voldemort...I was scared." Lily began staring at her feet.

"I understand that. We were all in a dangerous predicament." Lily's voice was soft and quiet, but James heard the pain that was there. He gently tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. He saw what she had put away inside her for the sake of being friends. After everything that had happened, after everything that he had done...she still wanted to be in his life. Even if it was as just a friend.

"My life was not what had me scared." James announced honestly. Lily's expression turned to one of confusion. "Lily...I was terrified for you. I never knew what happened to you, all that time you were gone. I thought you were safe, I never imagined...but then I saw you. You were pale, bruised, pained with each move. I needed to know that you were ok. Then we get back...and I didn't want you to ever hurt again. Even If it meant, well...I um...well." James was stuttering now. His cheeks flushed, his hands clammy, Lily had never seen him this way.

"James...what are you saying?"

"We think my dear." Remus said after stepping out from one of the bushes.

"Though we could be wrong." Peter added after stepping out behind Remus.

"Though I doubt we are." Sirius said with a smile. The three looked at each other with a big smile before all three spoke at once.

"Lily, he loves you!" The three boys flashed James a smile urging him to go on. Lily looked back at James.

"James...is this true?" James looked at Lily and nodded his head. For that moment, Lily didn't care about consequences, how it might feel later, she needed this now. She yanked James by his collar and pulled him in for an amazing kiss. The kiss broke leaving James with one hell of a goofy grin. Lily had to contain her massive need to grin and replace it with a stern look.

"What?" James asked with confusion after seeing Lily's expression.

"Well Mr. Potter, you tell me. All this time, you feel this way, and because you were too busy being a pussy I couldn't get a decent lay?"

"Ooh, language Ms. Evans." James mocked playfully. "And what do you mean decent lay, haven't been fooling around just to crush this poor impressionable heart of mine have you?" Lily giggled softly before grabbing his collar again.

"And if I have?"

"Guess I'm just gonna have to give you that decent lay and keep my mouth closed." James replied with a grin.

"Oh but I like your mouth."

"And I liked it better when you were both fighting. I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, skrew listening to you two fucking all night!" Sirius commented with a gagging expression.

"Don't mind him, he just wants to join." Remus said with a smile.

00000000000000

Almost finished sadly, I really am going to be sad when I finish this, but alas, all things must come to end. I shall start writing the next chapter today. Hope you have all enjoyed.:)


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Internet wants to work:) I hope you enjoy the final chapter of "Too Sexy For James Potter" Keep it realz my peoples of the neezles and the greezles.

Ignore that last part actually

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily woke with warm arms around her waist like she had so many mornings before. She let a small smile grace her lips as she turned to see James Potter smiling back at her.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." The 21 year old man said with a grin.

"Why hello Mr. Potter." Lily replied with a matching grin. James looked at his loving wife with admiration. This was the woman he had fought for and would easily die for. She was his life. His lips met hers as they shared their first kiss of the day. His hands trailed along her naked figure causing Lily to moan with pleasure. He was about to start playing with another...pleasurable area when the sounds of a baby's cry caught both their attention.

"I guess Harry is letting us know he's up." James said trying to hide his disappointment at not getting to play around a little more with his wife. Lily laughed as she wrapped a sheet around herself and stood from the bed.

"I'll get Harry up and dressed, he's spending the day with Sirius after all leaving us some time to um...play." Lily said. James loved the way her emerald eyes danced with mischief. There could be no other women for him. James watched her retreating form before getting up himself. His thoughts roamed to the dream he had awoken from. Life wasn't even normal at Hogwarts, but he was glad when he finally had Lily to enjoy the ride with. James made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he found Lily fighting with the struggling one-year-old to get into his high chair.

"A little help?" Lily asked with a hidden smile. James walked over and took Harry into his arms. Harry instantly stopped kicking.

"That's right, daddy's cooler." James joked earning himself a mocking glare from his wife.

"Pongsཀ" Harry yelled out with a giggle.

"No, it's daddy." James replied. Harry shook his head and crossed his small arms across his chest.

"Pongsཀ" Lily laughed as she grabbed a skillet from above the stove.

"You can blame your dear Sirius for that." James shook his head a let out a sigh.

"Alas it is true, my son will never learn to call me dad."

"Oh he'll learn, but with my help he just wont." A mocking voice called from the front door. Lily poked her head out of the kitchen to see Sirius walking towards them with a large smile on his face. "Now where is the best Godson a man could ever wish for?" Sirius walked into the kitchen to see James placing Harry into his highchair.

"Thank you again Sirius for agreeing to sit for us." James said as he turned around to face his best friend. Sirius captured James into a brotherly hug before whispering "Don't mention it." James smiled as Lily returned to the kitchen.

"I'm going to shower real quick and get changed. Can you two manage to behave yourselves for that long?" Lily asked jokingly as James and Sirius both passed guilty looks to each other.

"So James my boy, how art thou?" Sirius asked as he took a seat at the table. Walked to the stove to make whatever it was Lily had set out for him.

"Same old same old I guess. I talked to Remus the other night." Sirius' expression turned grave for a moment as his eyes settled on the giggling Harry.

"Do you...do you still think he might..." James shook his head.

"I don't know...who else could it be, surly not Peter." Sirius nodded his head.

"No...but what does Lily think."

"She's been racking her brain just as well. Still, as long as nothing happens to you Voldemort will never find us." Sirius smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about that...but not now, tonight. After you and Lily have one day to yourselves, you guys deserve it." James smiled as he put some bacon on the skillet.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily reentered the kitchen just as James was putting the food on the plates for every one.

"Hmm, this smells delicious." Lily said as she happily took her plate. James kissed her on top of her head before fixing his own plate.

"Yeah, James' mother used to force him to cook as punishment when he was younger every time he got caught doing something. Naturally he became a terrific cook." Sirius said with a smile. Lily giggled as Harry began clapping his hands together.

"Pongs! Pongs!" Sirius ruffled the child's hair.

"That's right Harry, Prongs." James shook his head as he began scooping a spoon full of eggs into his mouth. "So tell me, what have you two got planned for today?" James and Lily both glanced at each other while shrugging their shoulders.

"Not really sure." Lily replied. "Haven't had too much time to think about it." Sirius nodded.

"Well you two make sure to have fun, dark times are all around us, we all need a little fun." Lily laughed as she thought back to Hogwarts.

"Why Sirius, I don't think you will ever stop having fun."

"Let us hope not my dearest Lily, let us hope not."

00000000000

James and Lily both decided that an afternoon movie was in order. After that it was dinner concluded with a walk around an empty park. Lily smiled as she rested her head on James' shoulder with her hand linked with his. The park smelled of fresh cut grass even in the late October. It would be Halloween soon, the trees rustled with anticipation. The moon shined on them both as they walked closer to the park lake.

"It's a beautiful night." James murmured as he planted a kiss on Lily's head.

"It's been a beautiful day." Lily replied with a smile. James hand wrapped around Lily's waist pulling her closer.

"We could make it a daring night if we wished." James said, his hand creeping down to the edge of her knee length blue dress. Lily grinned as she pulled away for a moment.

"James Potter! You are naughty." she said before laughing. James flashed her a smile before twirling her around.

"Ah, but you are tempted."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh, we Haven't had much time to ourselves and we certainly wont when we get home. Why not make it an exciting night." Lily smirked as she reached for James' hands.

"Most guys just fork out the money for a cheap motel." James laughed as he pulled his wife closer.

"Lucky for you I'm not most guys." James leaned down and planted a kiss on Lily's rosy lips. Lily eagerly excepted letting his tongue play with hers. His hand slid down to her lower back and then even lower. "So...an adventure?" Lily's own hands began to creep to his jean's zipper.

"Already ahead of you darling." James moaned as he laid Lily down on the soft grass. The moon provided a romantic light leaving James plenty to view of the Goddess below him. Lily smiled eagerly as her arms tightened around his neck.

"You know what's great about dresses?" James asked with a grin.

"Great leg room." James lowered himself for a kiss as his hand crept up the him of her dress.

"My naive flower, easy access." Lily moaned as James glided his hand up her thigh and towards her hot spot. James was happy to see that it was already warm and beginning to get wet. His left hand tightened around her left wrist that he had pinned behind her head. He ran kisses down her slender neck making his way lower towards his chest. Lily's right hand ran through James' raven hair as James slid a finger it to her wet pussy. Lily moaned again trying her best to not be too loud as her hand slid to his pants and began to pull them down. She could feel his already hard member beneath his fingers.

"Why Mr. Potter, your not wearing any underwear."

"Why Mrs. Potter, neither are you." Lily giggled as James began to trail back upward with his kisses. He kissed along her shoulder back towards her neck before making his way to her already parted lips. He freed her other hand allowing her to pull his body closer. His pants were down to his knees as he lifted her dress higher. Lily's hand glided against his dick as it seemed to get even harder if that was possible. Lily pushed her hand against James' chest urging him to lye down on his back. She quickly got on top of him and made her way to his erect penis. She looked to him seductively before allowing his dick to find comfort in her mouth. James moaned as his hands gripped the ground. Lily's movements were slow and sensual as her tongue massaged James' dick gracefully yet erotic. Another soft moan escaped James' lips as his eyes closed shut. When he reopened his eyes, Lily was crawling up towards him. Her eyes were dark and seductive as she began placing gentle kisses along James' neck. She nibbled playfully on his ear for a bit before straddling him around his waste.

James grabbed her by her waist as he eased her into the perfect position. She was tight and warm as his hard dick slid in. Lily moaned loudly as James lifted her up and down with his hands. The motion quickly sped up as Lily took more control of the situation. She grinded her body as close to his to get him as deep in her as possible. She wanted to feel all of him. They both moaned as Lily seemed to move faster. She felt so warm and wet, her pussy fitting tightly around his cock. Lily began kissing his lips urging him to let her in with her tongue. James quickly complied. Another loud moan escaped their lips before a shrilly scream caught their attention. Lily quickly rolled off of James as her eyes scanned to see what the commotion was. Apparently it was them. Standing on top of the grassy hill was a little old lady taking her dog out for an evening stroll.

"What sinful things have you violated our beautiful park with you heathens!" She screamed out while her small boston terrier barked loudly at her heels, as if agreeing with her full heartedly.

"Want to get out of here?" James asked with a whisper. Lily nodded as James quickly zipped up his pants. The two bolted like two teenagers getting caught vandalizing a street car. The two took the back way out of the park cutting cross a couple back yards. They didn't stop until they were a block away from their own home on Godrics Hallow. There was silence for a moment before the two broke out in a much needed fit of laugher.

"Never...in my life." Lily forced out in-between laugher. She was hugging her sides from laughing so hard.

"I do hope she didn't recognize us." James replied cheerfully.

"Me too, she only lives a block away from us." James paused for a moment.

"Only a block?" Lily nodded, a grin on her face. James groaned as he pictured the old women having a look at his goods. The odd look on his face caused Lily to break out in a new fit of giggles.

"Let's go home, I think we've had enough adventure for tonight." James let out a loud laugh as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Lily my flower, there is never enough adventure in the world."

0000000000000000000000

Harry giggled at his Godfather's antics. Sirius was attempting to cook pasta the muggle way as Harry sat in his highchair. The scene before the young 1-year-old was quite entertaining.

"You see Harry...first we um...where is the fire?" Sirius asked as he turned on the electric stove. "I mean...it's all red but we can't cook this without it getting hot." To emphasize his irritation he smacked his hand on the already heated electric stove. "Merlin's Fuck!" Sirius shouted causing Harry to break out in another innocent fit of giggles. Sirius didn't see it as being so innocent as he sent Harry a mock glare. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up, just remember you got your whole life to be stuck with me." Sirius threatened before a gentle smile appeared on his lips. Sirius began looking for something to wrap his hand with as the sound of the door opening caught his attention. Even Harry stayed silent as Sirius waited to find out who it was.

"Relax Padfoot, it's just us." James called out from the front door. Sirius let out a small sigh as Harry let out another giggle.

"Pongs!" Harry called out. Seconds later both Lily and James appeared in the kitchen while Sirius sloppily wrapped his burnt hand.

"Sirius! What did you do to yourself?" Lily asked as she immediately went into mother mode. She rushed over to Sirius in just a few quick strides before grabbing his wrist to examine the damage more closely.

"I was just cooking." Sirius muttered.

"I see that." Lily replied as she opened a cabinet with her free hand. James took a seat at the kitchen table after picking Harry up out of his highchair and sitting the toddler on his lap.

"It's not my fault your stove has no fire." Sirius said in defense causing Harry to giggle some more.

"It doesn't need a fire! The stove heats when turned on!" Lily replied evenly. Sirius looked to James for support but his friend seemed to be conveniently occupied making faces at his son. Lily finished the pasta Sirius had started allowing Sirius and James to be able to escape to the living room to talk. Lily already knew what it was about...it was about the traitor. She knew it was wrong to judge Remus on account of him being a Werewolf, but he had grown very distant lately. She worried for him more then anything, she didn't want to see any of her friends in a bad place. Harry seemed saddened as he watched his father and his godfather leave the room, but Lily quickly brought him a coloring book to ease his mind. In the other room James and Sirius both took a seat on the large comfortable couch in front of the fireplace.

"James...I've been thinking a lot...you know, about me being the Secret Keeper." James nodded his head.

"I have too...and I am thankful for the risk you have agreed to take." Sirius smiled as he gazed at the burning fire.

"And I would take it all over again, I just...Voldemort has to know."

"Has to know what?" James asked curiously.

"Come on James, think about it! We have been friends since we were in diapers, live, love, and die together right? Don't you think that it would be obvious who you would choose, who you would trust to guard your life." Realization was dawning on James.

"But who else...I mean...we can't choose Remus." Sirius was silent for a moment as he weighed the options in his head.

"I don't care if Voldemort comes after me mate, I just...I don't want to know anything that he may be able to force out. We need someone who Voldemort would never think of, someone who doesn't...stand out so much."

"Peter?" Sirius sighed as he leaned against the couch.

"Voldemort would never target him." Sirius muttered to himself. "He would be safe, as would you and Lily to be able to raise Harry into the adult he is meant to become."

"But won't Voldemort still target you?" Sirius smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yeah...but I won't know anything that could give you away. It would be a loss cause."

"He could kill you." Sirius laughed bitterly.

"He's going to look for me either way, let's have the upper hand for once. James...think about Lily, think about Harry. Can you really put them at risk because of me knowing too much?" James sighed as he too leaned back against the couch.

"You promise that you will be careful?" Sirius smiled weakly before pulling James into a brotherly hug.

"As long as you keep living mate...just keep living."

"When should we make the switch."

"Soon...by Halloween at the latest." James nodded.

"Alright, by Halloween."

0000000000000000000000

James watched as Lily put Harry to bed while humming a soft lullaby. Harry's eyes mirrored her own as he smiled up at his mom. James didn't want to tell her of the switch yet...he didn't want her to ever have to worry about it, because he would protect his family. Sirius had left thirty minutes ago and James wished he had just stayed. Just thinking about who could already be hunting his friend for information startled James. Lily stopped humming before walking towards James and turning off the bedroom light. A soft glow from the musical nightlight helped to put Harry fast asleep.

"You look tired." Lily said as she slid her hand over his cheek. James looked down at his wife lovingly.

"I have just been thinking." Lily nodded.

"I have too...but it's all going to be ok."

"You sound so sure." Lily smiled as she reached for James' hand and led him to the bedroom.

"James, we have a loving family full of loving friends. We will always fight to protect what's ours and as long as we're still fighting, we can't lose. Not to mention the most important part."

"What's that?" Lily smiled seductively as she led her husband into the bedroom.

"We still have to finish what we started in the park."

0000000000000000000000000000

So that's it, story finished, ended, no more. I hope you all enjoyed, or at least enjoyed it enough to leave me a review about it. Before though, let me explain something..

Some wonder why Lily didn't give James a hard enough time. The reason for that is Lily knew what Brittany was. Why argue over a girl who surrounds herself with petty bullshit when you can be the bigger person. Anyways, that's all, I'm now going to occupy my time with some of my other fics to forget that this one is...over:(

and that makes me a sad panda.


End file.
